Just Like You?
by FlyingAlone
Summary: Hermione begins to learn that herself and Snape; both have a similar story to one another. She begins to learn more, about the person she once hate - he his not the monster that she first believed he was. They both eventually become close... Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's beautiful creation.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first go at writing FF for Harry Potter, please let me know what you think? Reviews – good and bad are welcome... _

Chapter One- **Just Like You?**

Hermione awoke peeling back the white cotton sheets that lay on her bed; she had been snuggled under them fast asleep, less then five minutes before. '_Today is the day!' _She thought to herself, excitement arose within her mood – she was look forward to beginning at Hogwarts again. The six weeks of the summer holiday had been torture for Hermione, she had been bored rigid this was because her parents were always working, not seeing Harry or Ron either. She had a lot of time to read, she had started to study Wartime healing, and some of potions she would need to know this year. She was hoping she would impress Snape with how much she knew.

Stepping over to her mirror she observed her pale complexion, her hair evidently needed taming with a comb; it was frizzy and stuck out in all directions. Hermione began to comb out the frizziest parts of her hair; she decided to create a French plait to hold her hair in place, and to also contain the frizz. She wore a pair of jeans that were a dark colour, a shade close to black and she also wore her school shirt; she had stupid packed all her other school clothes away in her large brown trunk. This lay flat on her bed, taking up most of the single bed. Hermione grabbed her brown trunk and carried it downstairs to where the front door was. Her mother, Mrs. Granger was driving Hermione to King's Cross station, so that Hermione could catch the train to Hogwarts from platform nine and three quarters. Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a hand with the rest of the luggage, placing it into back of their silver Audi. Slamming the door of the boot shut, Mrs. Granger smiled at Hermione before clambering into the driver's seat.

"Hermione, I am going to miss you. Me and your father would like you to write to us often," Mrs. Granger requested sternly, but her tone was soft. She had always hated parenting with her only daughter; she was on the verge of tears but tried to hide it. Hermione looked up at her mother with a small smile, which was just touching the corner of her lips. She then reassured her mother by saying: "Mum, you know I will write. I always do, I will miss you and dad terribly," The rest of the car journey was sat in silence. Hermione was relieved when the Audi pulled up outside King's Cross, the car journey had been slightly awkward with the silence. Hermione eagerly grabbed all her luggage and headed to platform nine, waving a goodbye to her mum. She then walked at the ticket box that is situated on platform nine; she walked through the magical barrier finding herself now on platform nine and three quarters. The platform was filled with bustling students ready to board the train to Hogwarts; some were boarding the train, others in small or larger friendship groups. Hermione scanned the platform to see if she could spot Ron or Harry, which she could not. She spent in total ten minutes looking for them with not any luck, when a whistle blew – signalling that the train was about to leave. Quickly Hermione hopped onto the train, all the carriages she saw were filled with students, some had space but she did not particularly like the people that were sitting comfortably inside them. She decided to settle for a carriage on her right; a tall figure was sat on the red, uncomfortable, wooden seats. The figure was dressed in dark robes and their face was hidden behind a large, tatty looking book. It did not look like anyone familiar so she slid the carriage door open – then stepped in. Hermione cautiously sat down on the opposing bench, she had a fearing thought that she would be told to get out – but then the figure revealed his face. His hard brown, all most black eyes shone straight through Hermione's own soft, brown ones. His mouth was a hard straight line showing no expression whatsoever. His black hair lay over his face, his pale pasty complexion was worse then Hermione remembered – he was paler then last year.

"Ah, Granger, I am gifted to have the presence of you for the whole train ride have I?" Professor Snape spoke in a mocking tone, with slight humour in his voice. Hermione knew it would not be long before he called her a 'Know-it-all'; she rolled her eyes then responded. "Yes, it would presume so sir. I would move if I could, but there are no available carriages... I could not find Harry or Ron."She revealed nervously.

Snape's eyes met hers. "Well in that case Miss. Granger feel free to have a seat," He grunted in a soft tone. Hermione smiled in appreciation then said: "Thank-you," Getting more comfortable she sat back, Snape's eyes fell back to his book. They both sat in silence for around half an hour, Hermione had spent most of the time staring out of the window, or fiddling with her hair. She finally decided to break the eerie silence with some small talk.

"So, sir how was your holiday?" Hermione asked

"Erm... busy, I was very busy Miss. Granger, not much rest." Snape spoke bluntly, unsure why she was asking him this. None of his student's ever seemed to care; neither did the teachers really... well Dumbledore pretended to care – but he was only interested in gaining the latest information from the Death Eaters' meeting. "What about you Granger?" he added out of politeness.

Hermione was taken back by Snape's politeness; she smiled a little then blushed slightly embarrassed for what she was about to say. "Well, you know me sir. I have been studying – studying a lot really. I have learnt so much, varying from Potions I will be learning this year – to the book of Advanced Potion Making. I studied that book thoroughly; I particularly feel I could devise the potion named: Draught of the Living. I also started to research Wartime Healing. That is festinating!" Hermione explained with a large splitting grin on her face. Snape sarcastically spoke: "Oh, you being a know-it-all yet again Miss. Granger, I am hardly surprised." Snape smirked, a little, as he saw Hermione's grin drop.

"Well, Miss Granger, you know if Wartime Healing is something you are interested in then you should go see Madame Pomfrey, she could show you a few things. As for reading the Advanced Potion Making book, it is a little dangerous. If you desire to brew those Potions then – you will do so with me. It will have to be when I can find the time... If you ever attempt these potions without me then I will find out – and detention with me will not be the end." Snape replied, meeting Hermione's gaze, her expression was shocked. "Wow, erm...thank-you sir. I would love that," Hermione commented. Snape simply nodded and continued reading his book.

XXX

All the teachers and students had feasted on a good meal in the Great Hall; it had been a wonderful meal. All the first years had been sorted into their houses. Dumbledore had an announcement of Professor Umbridge being the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher – everyone rolled their eyes, they all knew she was from the ministry to spy on them. Professor Snape was less pleased seeing the toad of Umbridge here. He looked at the pig of a woman sat next to him and laughed, everyone knew Defence against the Dark Arts job came with a curse – every teacher only ever lasted a year. They mainly ended up dying or leaving. After that everyone was dismissed to get them settled into the castle ready for tomorrow's early start into the lessons and, normal school life.

Everyone flooded into their common rooms, or their dormitories. Hermione had now settled herself on her large bed tired within the Gryffindor tower, she had already unpacked all her luggage and was feeling rather tired – the long train drive had really took it all out of her. Hermione began to sprawl out on the bed until Ginny entered the room.

"Hermione, Hermione!" She called clambering up the stairs. Hermione sighed all she wanted to do was sleep, but she smiled – she had not seen Ginny in a long time. She sat up and pulled her legs off the bed. Walking over the hard stone flooring in bare feet sent shivers throughout Hermione's body. "Yes, Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Hello, it is great to see you again. Sorry, I have been sent to tell you that Snape would like to see you in the Potion's class room." Ginny gave Hermione a small smile; she shrugged her shoulder to show she had no idea why Snape wanted to see her. Hermione nodded then answered: "It is great to see you too Ginny. Oh right, okay. I will catch you later then."

Quickly Hermione padded to the cold, eerie dungeons where the Potion's classroom is situated. Hesitantly she formed a fist in her hand and knocked at the door; gingerly. A shout of 'come in Granger' was heard by her, so she entered shutting the door behind her. "Yes sir, what is it you wanted?"She questioned.

"Well Granger, I thought we could start that potion you were dribbling on about earlier? Draught of the Living," Snape announced. "What happens in these lessons, you must not breathe a word to another soul, okay? Firstly we are going to need cut up the Sopophorous bean for its juice, but for better results we shall crush it okay?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, she had a thirst for knowledge, and she was excited to start learning this. Eventually four hours had past; they had nearly finished brewing the potion. "Right that is it for tonight Hermione, bugger off to bed." Snape smiled... well it was a sort-of smile. Hermione smiled, she wondered why Snape had used her first name...

"Thank you sir. Goodnight" Hermione replied before climbing up to Gryffindor tower, going to her bed.

HHnj;j


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – **Just Like You?**

That very next morning Hermione awoke from her slumber, she had a blissful sleep, she always did when at Hogwarts – this place acted more of a home then her own home in London. Hermione's eyes flicked open, she sat up to pull the curtains back that surrounded her bed to give her a little privacy. Her eyes scanned the whole dormitory – no one was in here put herself. '_Where is everyone?_'She thought. Hermione lifted her wrist to check what time it was, the wrist watch read '7:43'. Hermione sighed to herself and dragged her limbs to her draws; she then began to get dressed, this time placing her new grey pencil skirt. It was a skirt that her mother had chosen, because she thought it would suit Hermione's curvy figure. Hermione had to hand it to her mother, she had been right; the skirt clung to Hermione's hips, showing the elegant slight curves she had. The grey skirt material started half way across her stomach, it ended just above her knees; the skirt was not too short, it came three and a half inches above her knees. Hermione stared in the mirror and smiled slightly, she had decided it was time she wore a little bit of make up – it was only subtle. She wore: charcoal black eyeliner, that made her eyes look soft and stand also, she had lip gloss on; a nude shade. Once she had applied the make-up she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she was hoping to find Harry and Ron to scold them for leaving her to sit with Snape on the train. Hermione examined the Gryffindor table to see if she could spot Harry or Ron. '_Finally, I have found them, buggers!'_ Hermione thought. Hermione stalked over to the where they were sat, ambushing the pair of them.

"Ron, Harry! How dare you leave me to sit on the train on my own, I had to share a carriage with Snape yesterday." Hermione complained in a whiney tone. The boys' eyes rolled, they were happy to see Hermione but they did not want to hear her moaning. "Hello to you too Hermione," Ron sarcastically said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Hermione, you know we waited for you. We gave up after half an hour – got on the train and found a carriage. Sorry, you had to sit with Snivellus..." Harry responded, Ron sniggered and looked over to where Snape was sat. Hermione sighed and sat down on the wooden bench next to Harry, she gave Ron a cold stare – things were awkwardly complex between them ever since the Yule ball last year; Ron always resented the fact Hermione had gone with Viktor. Hermione blushed at the thought of Viktor; he had been the first person she kissed. Ron sighed, and decided he was not going to speak to Hermione and carried on eating his breakfast. Hermione briefly glanced at the teacher's table; she looked at Snape and smiled – a small smile at him. Snape eyes briefly glittered, and he nodded in acknowledgement of her smile, he then looked away.

XXX

Their first lesson of the term was with the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, she looked as if a cotton candy machine had attacked her; with the amount of pink she had on. She had a fluffy, large pink jumper on that just made her look as if she were an over-sized pig. Her face looked an exact replicate of a toad's. Hermione sniggered to herself as she sat down at the solid wooden bench.

"What you laughing at?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing Harry," Hermione exclaimed sweetly. Hermione turned her head to focus on her work, the lesson was dragging, and they were running through the book _'Dark Arts Defence: Basic for Beginners', _this was a book the Ministry of Magic supplied to the school; hence why Professor Umbridge was teaching it.

"What is wrong with her lately? She is acting weird" Ron muttered quietly to Harry.

"Yes, I know Ron. Maybe she is a little upset about the Yule ball – still and we did kind-of leave her to sit with Snivellus. Would you be happy if you had to do that?" Harry claimed; he was right of course. Hermione heard them discussing her but decided to ignore them – she was focusing on whatever Umbridge-toady-face was saying, Hermione knew she needed to improve on this subject. It had never been her strong point, but then again there were always rubbish teachers that taught this subject.

"Mr. Harry Potter, detention!" A sharp, posh, unpleasant voice shrieked; interrupting Hermione's thoughts, it made her jump a little. Umbridge's eyes evil stared through Harry, she had a screwed up face that was very hard no to laugh at; Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Harry stared back looking quizzical at Professor Umbridge's face; he did not dare speak or argue. Umbridge evilly glared at Potter before walking back to her desk. The lesson was finally drawing to a close; they all had learnt nothing really. Hermione's intelligence level was far more then what Umbridge had been teaching the class. Umbridge lacked enthusiasm and knowledge of the Dark Arts; she had spent all the lesson reading from the text book about vampires, Hermione could have taught this lesson to the class herself and have done a much better job. Hermione hoped the rest of the day would not drag on like this; she was already having an awful day. Once the lesson was over, everyone was dismissed one-by-one, Umbridge made sure Harry stay behind the rest so that she could shout at him more. Hermione and Ron stood waiting for him outside the classroom; there was a very awkward atmosphere between them both. Ron was the first to break the ice.

"Wasn't that a God damn awful lesson," Ron expressed his feelings. Hermione nodded in agreement. Luckily Harry came out looking a little red faced and clearly upset, this stopped Hermione from speaking to Ron.

"You alright mate? She is a bitch that one," Ron babbled looking at Harry as all three of them began to walk down the castle's hallways, next they had a Potions lesson with Snape; Hermione was actually excited about this lesson – could even say she was looking forward to it. Harry answered Ron's question "Yes. I am fine; she is nothing but pure evil! She said I was like my father..."

"Umbridge's out burst is clearly to deter the rest of the class not to annoy her, but there was no need for that from her. You did nothing wrong Harry. "Hermione stated the obvious truth; they were all now approaching the dungeons, they were a little late. Hermione hoped that Snape would not be on time otherwise they were stuffed. It was utterly freezing in the dungeon hallway, Hermione was relived seeing their class stood outside the classroom; Snape had not arrived yet. All three of them stood in the line and waited for Snape, Hermione leant against the stone walls wanting to do nothing more then sleep – a sudden shout from Draco Malfoy made Hermione jump.

"Filthy Mud blood, you really should not be at our school. It is meant for Wizards and Witches, not Mud bloods like you! Why do you not go back to Muggle land?" Draco began to manically laugh as he saw Hermione's smile drop, her expression had moulded into a scowl; a very angry one at that. Crabbe and Goyle joined in laughing, the clipping sound of a person's heel was echoing throughout the hallway; Snape had finally arrived. He was not impressed from what he had heard all the way as he was approaching the dungeons. He walked straight into the Potion's classroom and signalled for the class line to follow him into the room, except for Draco. All the class sat down at their desks pulling out the text book '_Magical Drafts and Potions'_, awaiting Professor Snape and Draco to re-enter the classroom. A faint shouting could be heard outside the door, Hermione strained her ears to hear it.

"Godson or not Draco, you think it is acceptable to go around calling a fellow student a 'Mud blood' is simply not expectable! I want you to apologise to Hermione then go to the headmaster; you can explain this to him!" Yelled Professor Snape, Draco's Shoulders slumped, he shrugged and trotted of to Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco refused to argue with his Godfather.

Snape walked into the lesson and looked over at Hermione; he mouthed "Have my apologies Hermione," he gave her a small smile. This instantly made Hermione feel a little more cheery, she did not know why. She began to smile with glee as Snape began to babble on about the Moonstone potion – she had already taught herself about this potion, and when Snape decided to tell them all he wanted to write an essay on it Hermione whizzed away writing it with speed. Ron and Harry looked on dumbstruck, like usual. They had no idea what they were supposed to do and Hermione as refusing to help them this time.

"You should have been listening to Snape's explanation... I need to get on with my work," Hermione said then looked down to continue with writing her essay. This lesson seem to go rather quickly for Hermione, it had in no way been boring. She had finished her essay way ahead of everyone else in the class, she handed it to Professor Snape; she wore a smug grin on her face.

"As always Granger you are being the know-it-all, I trust this is a potion you revised in the holidays? Well anyway, can you stay behind after class I need a word with you." Snape's tone was cold; he wore his usual straight faced, hard lip expression. He turned on his heel and paced back to his desk ready to start marking the essay Granger had given him.

XXX

It came to the end of the lesson, everyone filed out rather quickly. It was break time, so everyone was eager to get away from their lessons quickly. Hermione told Ron and Harry to go on without her; she would see them later on – probably in another lesson. Hermione approaches Snape's desk with caution, he was still marking essays. He may not have looked up but he knew Hermione's presence was standing in front of his desk.

"Right Miss. Granger, firstly I am impressed with your essay – you really have done you homework on this. I am sorry for Draco's out burst earlier," Snape muttered, he looked up to hand Hermione back her essay, his eyes glowing a light shade of brown; his expression was soft. "And also Miss. Granger, I spoke to Poppy-erm Madame Pomfrey; I mean. About you being interested in Wartime healing, she agreed to let you begin to shadow her out of school hours; if you are interested? You really could learn a lot from her – she is an extraordinary healer, you would learn a lot from her." Professor Snape near smiled at Hermione. Hermione's smile arose once again; she could not believe what he was telling her. "Really? Sir, why would you do that for me?" Hermione spoke lightly.

"Just because I can Miss. Granger," Professor Snape smirked lightly "Well Granger off you go – go and see Madam Pomfrey, delight her with your company." Snape used his hands to point to the door. Hermione took the hint and grabbed her bag heading towards the hospital wing; to find Madam Pomfrey.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since the other two chapters have been from Hermione's viewpoint; I thought it was time Severus Snape had his chance of being more involved with the plot line. Hopefully it will be okay =)_

Chapter three – **Just Like You?**

Severus rolled up his sleeves, he eyes watched Miss. Hermione Granger leave his classroom, something was new about her... she looked more grown up Severus could not quite put his finger on what had changed. The large smile that she had gave him moments before made he feel as if he had done something right – that for once he had made a person feel happy. Severus slowly smiled to himself for a moment before dropping his lips to the usual, dull expression he wore. _'Why did I help the annoying little know-it-all? Not like she really needs to learn more; but at least it will keep her out of my hair,' _Severus thought to himself, feeling confused. The head of Gryffindor house, Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped into the cold eerie classroom; that was a former dungeon in the castle. Her green eyes scanned the room until the met Severus dark orbs. Stepping closer to the Potions Professor she smiled at him.

"Severus, I heard about Draco Malfoy's outburst from Albus...well, in fact it was more then an outburst, absolutely disgusting; poor Hermione. How was she?" Minerva began to question Severus, her eyes becoming more clouded with angry, she was appalled by what Albus had told her. She also feared that one of her many Gryffindors welfare was at stake. Severus sighed, he felt as if Minerva was blaming him for what Draco had stupidly said to Hermione, he could not control Draco or any of the Slytherins. Severus may have been late to the lesson, but he real was not to blame for this stunt. The words that Draco had said had also affected Severus, it gave him memories of when he was at school being ridiculed by the maunders; for being a half-blood. A person cannot help who their parents are; they certainly cannot chose to be a pure blood. "Look Minerva, I dealt with it as well as I could. I had to speak to Madam Pomfrey beforehand you see, so I was late for the lesson. I am not to blame for this; Draco deserves everything that is coming to him. But knowing Albus he will let him get away with it." Severus' blank expression gave nothing away; Occlumency made sure of that. He was angered and if Minerva stayed here to question him further he would lose his temper at her – and quite frankly Severus did not want to do that; Minerva was a person he considered to be his friend, or at least an acquaintance. "Look Minerva, Hermione was fine I made sure of it. Now bugger off I have plenty of marking to do." Snape spoke bluntly; this earned a scowl from Minerva. She did not bother to respond and started to head towards the door, she slammed the door shut behind her clearly denoting her anger. Severus breathed a sigh out, he then looked at the pile of books that needed marking.

"For God sake!" He yelled

XXX

Snape was not sat in his private quarters; it had been a long and enduring day teaching the pupils of Hogwarts Potions. Severus fond himself sat on the small ugly-looking worn out sofa sat by the fire place. His eyes watched as the lit flames rolled over; flickering their orange glow – giving the whole room warmth and light. Severus stretched his long thin bony legs out onto the sofa, so that he could feel more relaxed. He knew that this would not last long, it would not be long before some interruption came along; knowing his luck tonight he would be Summoned or even worse he would have to meet with Dumbledore. Deciding that he wanted some strong black coffee, Severus got to his feet and walked towards the small unit top where he had a kettle, a cupboard and a small fridge. He flicked the switched on the kettle so it started heating up the water. He closed his eyes in frustration, leaning against the small unit; waiting for the kettle to boil. Severus began to lose himself in his own thoughts, he was thinking about how Draco had called Hermione a Mud-blood. Every time he thought about it all, he got even angrier, he knew his Godson carried the same hate as most Slytherin, or Death Eaters. His farther hated Muggles but would not encourage his son's behaviour; only because he is one of Hogwarts Governors'. Lucius Malfoy maybe a Death Eater; that detests anyone that is not a pure-blood, but he is no fool. He would not make a comment about his son screaming 'Mud-blood' at a muggle. He may be proud of his actions in private but he would not dare show it in front of Dumbledore or anyone at Hogwarts. His thoughts drew to Hermione, how she must of felt hearing Draco call her that highly offensive name: Mud-blood. Hermione did not even utter a word about it though; this really reminded him of himself at her age. Everything that happened to him, from the James Potter and his petty friends – he hoped Hermione would not have to suffer like him; he would do what he could to ensure that she did not suffer like he did. The kettle had boiled cutting his thought process off; he poured the hot liquid into his cup and then made his way over to his sofa again.

Just as he sat down there was a light thumbing at the door, Severus' expression was Solomon as well as aggressive; he was wishing it was not some snotty-nosed first year wanting to ask questions about Potions lesson or wanting homework. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and sighed, he abruptly opened the door ajar to see a fluffy pink jumper glaring into his eyes with the toad-like women staring at him. _'Oh, great just the toad I want to see' _Severus sarcastically thought. He opened the door a little more.

"Oh, Professor Dolores Umbridge, what can I do for you?" Professor Snape asked, he was met by a fake sweet smile from Dolores, this made her look even more toad like – he had to bite his lip to suppress a smirk growing over his lips.

"Good evening Severus, I was wondering if you could supply me with some Veritaserum?" She wore her fake sweet smile and fluttered her eyelashes. Snape turned his head away before he ironically laughed at the middle-aged women standing in from of him; who had an unhealthy obsession with the colour pink. "May I ask what you need this for?" Severus said. Her face now looked as if it had been injected with venom, she was scowling at him.

"No, you may not. The ministry allows me to have access to anything I need, so I need some Veritaserum Severus."She answered rather too nonchalantly for Severus' liking. "As you wish Dolores," Snape turned on his heal to go to his private store cupboard, his tone mocked Dolores earlier tone – when she tried to sound sweet. He really was not comfortable with this woman using his Christian name, he was utterly repulsed by her presence furthermore she had tried to flirt with him just to gain a potion... Once in the store room he poured a small amount of liquid from its original container into another bottle. He poured a little water into the potion to disenable any chances of it working for her. He returned to her with the bottle, a fake smile now plastered on his own face. "Here we are Dolores," he spoke, Dolores snatched the bottle with a evil look in her eyes. "Thank-you for your consideration Severus," She smiled tucking the bottle into her robe pocket. "Is there anything else I can do for you Dolores? Anymore potions I can supply you with?" Severus said in an ironic, sarcastic tone.

"Actually Severus there is one thing I would like to talk to you about, may I come in?" Dolores replied. Severus shifted his body sideways so there was a small gap that Dolores could squeeze through. He walked across the wooden floorboards leading Dolores into his living-room, he picked up his mug of coffee and began to consume the not-so-hot coffee; hospitality not being his strong point he did not offer Dolores a drink. He really did not want to even see her face right now.

"So Severus, I over-heard in the staff from about Mr. Malfoy's out-burst on Miss. Granger. I found it rather well deserved didn't you? I do not see how the Mud-bloods should even be allowed into the magic world," Dolores boasted. Severus gave her an evil glare the spoke with a snarling voice:

"Umbridge I suggest you leave my quarter and we never discuss this again. Get out!" He shrieked at her, his face turning red with anger. Dolores was clearly shocked by the way Severus had acted; she got up and scuttled off quickly in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is longer then usual, but it needs to be. There is a lot of drama this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it; please read and review. Let me know what you think? =)_

Chapter four - **Just Like You?**

It had been a month since Hermione had started to shadow Madam Pomfrey on the hospital wing, she had learnt a lot from shadowing Madam Pomfrey; she had learnt a vary of different healing spells and how to use cooling charms furthermore she learnt how to create some of the more complex healing potions. Hermione on her own whim had been visiting the hospital wing every night the past two weeks; even if Madam Pomfrey had not required her help, Hermione was very eager to learn more about Medical Magic Healing. She had become very close with Madam Pomfrey and the one of the portraits; who was former headmistress and healer, Dilys Derwent, they had all became reasonable good friends. Hermione had learnt to trust both of them; she spent almost every break-time, lunch-time...well any spare time she had left outside of her classes. She had barely seen Harry or Ron lately because even in her lessons she had one focus; that was to study and work hard. She had even spoken more words to Snape over the last month than she had to Harry and Ron; her and Snape had been getting on rather well- with him teaching her the more advanced potions. They both had completed The Draught of the Living Potion; after letting it mature, now they had moved on to create the Felix Felicis potion – it could also be known as the 'Liquid Luck' Potion. She particularly began to enjoy Professor Snape's company; on his own, outside of lessons, he was less... less of a bastard, he seemed to be more comfortable and Hermione began to see the real Severus Snape – his high built up walls were slowly crumbling away. The real Professor Severus Snape had a sheer passion for creating potions; she could see how he got lost in the whole enigma of constructing a potion. His eyes always seemed to be a lot softer when he was stirring a cauldron, his facial expression was more relaxed also a gentler; he looked a lot younger and care free when he was creating a potion. Hermione began to smile as she thought of his expression being soft and gentle; she was kicked into reality as she realised she was sat at the breakfast table and she was staring over in Professor Snape's direction. Her staring had not gone unnoticed by Professor Snape; he was now impassively scowling at her, through the long distance spacing of the Gryffindor table and the teacher's table. Hermione had to hold a laugh in as she saw his scowl she quickly turned away to look at Harry and Ron.

"You know Hermione, sometimes I worry about you. You have been staring at Snape for the last five minutes; are you feeling okay?" Ron mockingly spoke, this earned him an evil glare from Hermione; things were still slightly awkward between them – but the silence (or to some it could be considered ignorance) it had helped patch things between them.

"Sorry I believe I am suffering from something called You-are-an-idiot-Ron-itus, it can be a very contagious disease among the less intelligent," Hermione sarcastically spoke, and then curtly added. "I was daydreaming – clearly Ron," She rolled her eyes at him and focused her attention on trying to eat; she was not really hungry so she pushed her food to one side and headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione was going to collect her school bag containing all her books that she needed for today's lessons. Just as she was turning into the corridor she caught a glimpse of a bleach-blonde haired, smartly dressed, cavalier Slytherin male of course, it could only be one person and that was Draco Malfoy. Draco had recently joined the Death Eaters, this had him more ruthlessly try to eliminate any Mud-blood he knew of; he already had despised Muggles enough. But him joining Lord Voldemort's side gave him more power, more opportunity and the company of other Death Eaters that only believed Pure-blood's should have the magical capabilities. Draco began to manically laugh; an evil devious laugh. Crabbe and Goyle appeared from nowhere. Hermione began to panic seeing all three of them; she backed herself against the grey stone wall and shakily reached a hand inside her robe, to pull out her brown walnut wood wand out. Her hand was shaky that she dropped the wand on the stone flooring, it made a small sound when hitting into contact with the floor. Draco's smile grew wider.

"Well, well, the Mud-blood has dropped her wand. This should be simple fight boys; I think we should use the Stinging Jink on her? As if our previous warnings have not been enough to deter the Mud-blood away," Draco said in a tone that was full of venom, the boys both sniggered as a response. Draco lifted his wand, rising in front of Hermione's stomach. He muttered a few words and the end of his turned white; Hermione clutched her stomach it began to feel as if someone was burning her skin all over. Hermione dropped to the floor curling into a small ball trying to reduce some of the burning pain she was feeling all over her skin. Her skin started to swell becoming puffy, as if she was now suffering from an allergic reaction, her breathing became shallow as her throat felt as if it was tightening and closing up. Hermione tried to open her mouth and scream but no sound came out, she bit her lip trying to hold in the pain, she knew that the Stinging Jinx left a burning raised mark on the flesh of its victim; she would have one on her stomach. Hermione began to choke as her throat tightened more. Draco raised his wand again and whispered: "Ossio Dispersimus," The wand had been pointed to her arm; Hermione tried lifting her right arm, it curved as if it were made from rubber. Draco had used a spell that was meant for healing but instead he had used it to harm Hermione – the spell had removed the bones that were usually located in her right arm.

"Right boys, it is your turn to get the dirty little Mug-Blood, show her she is not welcome in our world! Show her that only Pure-Bloods should be in the magic world," Draco ordered in a shouting tone. Crabbe and Goyle responded by firstly rolling up their sleeves. Goyle swiftly gave Hermione a kick in the ribs, making her near scream in agony; she had never been physically attacked like this – she had received a lot of bullying for her intelligence. But she had never been physically attacked like this – sure, Draco had started making the threats but she never thought he was capable of this. She was pretty sure Goyle had managed to at least fracture one of her ribs. Crabbe began to join in physically assaulting Hermione; he punched her in her eye. Hermione was far too weak from the Sting Jinx to even consider fighting back so she just laid there taking each punch or kick; as if she were a punch bag.

"Boys...boys scarper, the dirty Mud-blood will hopefully over learnt her lesson. We need to get away I here someone coming," Draco spoke slightly panicky, he began to run down towards the head quarters of where the Slytherin tower lay; Crabbe and Goyle followed being a little slower than Draco.

Hermione was left in the corridor not far from the Great Hall, she was punched up in the tightest ball she could, also her nails were digging into her skin as she shook and fought for her breath. The Stinging Jinx had really begun to grow in strength in the last few minutes, her head began pounding and she felt as if she was now unable to breathe. The footsteps of a person approached closer to her, the sound was muffled she struggled to hear anything that was said; she kept her eyes shut as her right eye was hurting from the punch she had received there.

"Hermione... Miss. Granger what has happened to you?" Severus Snape's voice spoke, he shook her shoulder lightly in panic, this made Hermione flinched until she opened her eyes to see it was Professor Snape by her side.

Her right eye was swollen and slightly purple, it was clear she would end up with a black eye. Her skin was all over red, swollen badly and Severus could see that she had been hexed. _'It is the bloody Stinging Jinx – no wonder she is struggling to breathe' _Severus thought to himself in a panic. He carefully brushed Hermione's hair off her face and whispered. "I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey, you clearly need medical assistance. I will get to the bottom of what happened late," Severus knelt down, placed his long scarily thin arms under Hermione's body; because Severus was so thin many people presumed he was frail, but this was not the case he was surprisingly very strong and muscular. He lifted Hermione towards his chest carrying her through the castle over the hospital wing; he clambered up the stairs running as fast as he could.

"Poppy, get a bed for Miss. Granger, she has been physically assaulted and had the Stinging Jinx hexed on her. I believe her left arm's bones have been removed; but that is a hunch. She is in a lot of pain and I would suggest a pain reliving potion as well as the Skele-gro Potion to re-grow the bones she is missing; I will go and find that potion for you," Severus informed his friend and colleague with the details. Poppy rushed to grab a bed for Hermione, she wheeled it over to where Snape was standing; Severus relinquished Hermione – placing her carefully on the bed.

"I have no details on how she was attacked, or who did it. I found her lying on the cold castle stones; near the Great Hall. Please hurry, she is struggling for her breathe. I will be back in a moment with the Skele-gro potion," Severus said acidly, he was truly worried for his pupil – he would find who had done this to Hermione; it had clearly been an attack on her simply because she was a Muggle. Severus did not take bullying lightly, after everything he had suffered in his past with James Potter and his vile, vindictive gang. Snape left the hospital wing as fast as he could, he ran into his private store where he pulled out the small bottle then ran through the school halls yet again; he had hit one of the first years as he ran through the corridors at the school. Severus did not stop to apologise, he soon arrived back at the hospital wing. By this time he was out of breath, he was wheezing slightly but in addition he handed Poppy Pomfrey the potion.

"Did you use 'Anapneo' spell to stop her from choking and open her throat?" He questioned Poppy, Poppy glanced at him.

"Of course I have Severus; it is my job to heal. Hermione is in a stable condition, as usual everything you said was right, the poor dear is asleep now, she also has a fracture on a few of her ribs. Looks as if she will be here at least for two days, good job you found her Severus. I will update you on her condition, you had best go inform Minerva or Albus about the injuries she has sustained; also inform them she will not be attending any lesson for at least two days," Poppy informed him.

XXX

It had been a day since Hermione had been assaulted by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She had not slept well at all, she was paranoid that they would come and find her again. She was extremely sore, her right arm was aching. _'Who knew growing bones back would_ be so painful,' Hermione sarcastically thought to herself as she moved her right arm up in the air. She was grateful for Snape finding her, otherwise she could of been there most of the day before anyone realised it.

"Oh, Hermione we just heard what had happened to you. Professor Dumbledore told me," Harry mumbled, he was in utter shock, but at least he had not seen her in that horrific state that she had been in yesterday morning. She was looking a little bruised and pale, but she was a damn sight lot better. Hermione winced as she tried to sit up, she was clutching her stomach. "No it is okay Hermione, do not move. I am not staying long I just wanted to see if you were okay," Harry explained. Hermione had not uttered a word since the incident yesterday, she was too scared to. She blankly looked at Harry before adverting her eyes to look at Madam Pomfrey; the look in Hermione's eyes made it clear she did not want to see Harry. Poppy got the hint and gracefully glided herself over to the bed where Hermione lay.

"Harry, dear I think Miss. Hermione needs her rest; she had been through a lot the last few days. It is best that she rests, could you please leave?" Madam Pomfrey pleaded with Harry politely. Harry nodded "Yes of course, goodbye Hermione. Please get better soon," Harry smiled lightly hiding his worry and he disappeared back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione was relived when he left, Hermione had a few moments to herself before Poppy came to her side and drew the curtains; she placed a silencing charm on the curtains to give them privacy to talk. Poppy leaned against the edge of the white hospital bed sheets.

"Hermione dear, I know that you have been attacked. I do not know any details, I can tell you are very scared about it all and shaken from it. If you want to talk about it all, it could help. It is best I know what happened but you do not have to tell me," Poppy murmured in her soft voice. Hermione met the soft, gentle, warm, blue eyes – that belonged to Poppy. Hermione sat up with a little less pain and opened her mouth to speak.

"I...I was assaulted..." Hermione paused for a long while then added. "I have been a victim of bullying since I cam back to this school – all because of my blood status. Just because I am a Muggle," Hermione reviled, she was shaken and scared, she had been stuttering while speaking. Poppy placed her hand over Hermione's. "Oh, dear Hermione. Who are these awful people doing this to you?" Poppy asked, she was slightly interrogating, she wanted to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco and stop it from ever happening again!

"I cannot tell you... they called me a filthy Mud-blood," She whispered and began to shake, yet again. "Can I please see Professor Snape, I would like to thank him for finding me," Hermione said sort-of asking.

"You cannot go anywhere Hermione. I will send Severus up here so you can thank him, it will probably be later tonight; I am afraid he is busy teaching all day, what I am about to tell you cannot be disclosed to anyone else Hermione, I think you should know a little bit more about your teacher Professor Snape. He understands how you are currently feeling, he has been through this. I think Severus would be a goo person for you to talk to, since you will not to me. Also it may help you understand him more when it comes to you having to heal him," Poppy informed Hermione.

"I promise, I will not speak to anyone about this," Hermione whispered, she was very intrigued to learn more about Professor Snape.

"You know you and Severus Snape are not so different. As much as you believe so, it is a fact at your age Severus Tobias Snape was as smart as you – perhaps even smarter. He was the victim of bullying, his smartness isolated him from the rest of the school really; he would never speak to me about who was bullying him – I doubt he has spoke to anyone but Professor Dumbledore about it all. But anyway, if you look closely on his wrists you will see a few scars, very deep. They were self inflicted – Severus has never had an easy life. He is a very loyal person and you could speak to him about any issue you have; especially with this one. I would urge you to perhaps speak to him, it would do you good." Poppy advised, she had not gone into detail about Severus' past, but she had told Hermione enough so she could learn to trust Severus and speak to him. Poppy moved out of the cubicle and drew the curtains shut leaving Hermione on her own.

When Hermione was left on her own, she curled up in thought of her teacher having such a horrible start to life, the fact that he was so emotionally upset that he would blame himself. He must really loathe himself to have the urge to self-harm. Tears began to fall down over Hermione's porcelain pale cheeks – nobody should have to suffer that kind of pain.

XXX

Hermione was well rested when it came to later that night; she was hoping Snape would be in a reasonable mood so she could have a conversation with him. She had not forgotten what Madam Pomfrey had told her earlier; she was still a little upset if she was honest with herself but pushed it to the back of her mind. It was half past ten before she heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the hospital wing; she smiled a small smile – one that she had not worn in days. She had started to believe that he would not show. She saw the dark cloaked figure, hidden by the shadows of the dark light. The dim candle lit show his face, it was nonetheless, Professor Snape; he showed no expression whatsoever his face blank – and stony as usual.

"Miss. Granger I heard that you requested to see me?" Professor Snape sputtered quizzically; Hermione raised her eyes to meet his own.

"That I did Sir. I just... I just wanted to say...thank-you for finding me," Hermione paused again then quietly mumbled: "I do know where I would be if you had not have found me," Hermione looked down at her hands sighing. With her looking down out at her hands she did not see the faint smile creep of Severus'; he had not been thanked in a long time for any action he had done that was good. He appreciated Hermione's gratefulness.

"Well, Miss. Granger it is not a problem. I am no hero; I did what every noble man would. I could not leave you suffering now Miss. Granger could I? I am not that completely inhumane – as much as you and the rest of the students believe I am, I certainly am not," Snape sneered softly. _'Snape's good mood is back, why can he not just accept my gratitude?' _Hermione thought to herself.

"I do not believe you are inhumane in any way Professor, I am grateful for you saving me." Hermione spoke bluntly, slightly annoyed with the ways Snape was reacted with her – but then again he was being his usual self. "You are such a Slytherin!" Hermione hissed in annoyance, she had not meant to say that out loud. Severus let out a small chuckle, and did not respond for a while.

"Well, I can see the normal Granger anger is back in full force. And I am a Slytherin well done Granger," spattered Severus. " I hope to see you in my potions lesson tomorrow morning with you acting this way," He added curtly before turning on his heal and leaving, he stomped downstairs back to his own private quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

_I really do feel sorry for Hermione going through all this, I do promise you readers that things will get better for her; but it will be of a rollercoaster ride for her. Thanks to everyone so far the lovely reviews, for following, and favouriting. Please keep reviewing – let me know what you guys think =) Updates maybe a little slower from now on, but bare with me guys. =)_

Chapter five – **Just Like You?**

Hermione was still not feeling up to going back to normal day-to-day life within Hogwarts, it was partly because she still felt unwell, and along with the fact she no longer felt safe within Hogwarts. She feared for her life – Draco had really scared Hermione, with the attack she did not want to study at Hogwarts any longer. She always had believed that Hogwarts was her home; she believed it was more of a home then the Muggle world. Furthermore she believed she belonged in the Wizording World; because after all she was a Witch even if she was a Muggle. Hermione began to curl up tight; she brought her knees towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She slowly rocked to-and-through, her thoughts were utterly fragmented, and she simply could not pull them all together – everything seemed hazy in her mind. A purring sound could be heard as it entered the ward; the cat crawled to Hermione's bed. "Oh Crookshanks – it is good to see you," Hermione whispered as she leant down to pick the ginger moggy up. She smiled at Crookshanks, as he laid flat on her chest, her arms slid underneath the cat's body as if she were cradling him. Hermione went to sit back down on the rickety hospital bed; this had been her place of sanctuary the last few days, now Crookshanks was by her side she felt a lot calmer and as if she could regain her thoughts.

Hermione sat back against the frame of the bed as Poppy came through the curtain. "Hermione dear, you should be well enough either later today or tomorrow morning to go back to you lessons," Poppy advised smiling a splitting grin at her. Hermione's expression changed, she began to look deeply upset and was almost reduce to shedding tears, she did not want to leave the ward, what she wanted was to stay put or go home to her mother and father; Hermione had to bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Poppy, please I do not think I feel well enough to go... go back to the whole life of Hogwarts," Hermione admitted her true feelings, while gripping tightly onto Crookshanks – hoping the cat would give her some support. Poppy let out a small sigh as she began to see the pure fear in Hermione's eyes, she felt immediately sorry for her; she knew if Hermione did not admit who had done this to her she really got not help much at all.

"Look Hermione, you are a fighter. You would not stop at nothing to go and learn something new. Know I can see this has really knocked you back and I can only do certain amount to help you; for now I will request that you slowly ease yourself back into the lessons, I will speak to Professor Dumbledore and explain you are suffering from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, you have been assaulted badly and therefore need time to recover – mentality. Physically you should be back to normal within at least two days. How does that sound Hermione?" Poppy was showing how much she deeply cared for the Gryffindor's welfare, she really wanted to help further but she could not without Hermione naming the person bullying her. Hermione nodded quickly as her response, Poppy smiled to reassure her everything could only get better; she then disappeared to find Dumbledore.

XXX

Sometime later Poppy returned with a smile of achievement on her face. "I am afraid it is good news Hermione, Professor Dumbledore agreed to what I proposed; but you must agree too," Poppy announced. Hermione looked a little scared but hid it with a fake smile.

"And what is that Poppy?"

"Well, firstly by tomorrow you must start attending one lesson everyday, until the end of this week. Now I requested that those lessons be with either Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall; and with your free time you will be sat up here with me, Professor McGonagall or indeed with Professor Snape. Each day it will alternant, but more then likely you will be with me most days. This is not to isolate you; it is so you feel safe and protected." Poppy paused from a moment "After this week is over it will be three lessons a day – then we will see how your progress goes on that,"

Hermione sat listening to Poppy's proposal, thinking about it in more depth. "I will agree to it; but will I be able to see Harry and Ron?" Poppy smiled as a response.

"Of course dear, but they will have come and see you up here. By the way you will be sleeping here where I can keep a close eye on you," Poppy informed Hermione with a little more information. "You have a lesson with Professor Snape later today; do you feel up to attending it?" Hermione shrugged but thought she would be safe enough in the lesson with Professor Snape around; he watched every student like a hawk – she planned on arriving with Poppy though so she would not have to stand outside the dungeons lining up near Draco Malfoy and his gang of followers. "Poppy, would you walk me to the lesson?" Hermione asked, she felt pathetic asking but really did not want to be on her own.

"Of course I will dear, and I will have Dilys watch your progress in the lesson; she will report back to me on how it was," Poppy spoke reassuringly. Hermione gave her a little nod and sat back down curling up ready to fall asleep.

XXX

Hermione had begun to grow a little shaky as her anxiety flared up, she was worried to what may happen to her during the lesson; her hand fell to her aching ribs she really was not ready for this but she needed to face her fears. Hermione was casually wearing a loose pastel blue shirt, and dark black tracksuit bottoms; she could not yet wear the school uniform as it caused irritation to her recovery. Hermione placed her robe on and firmly held onto her wand as she stepped down the corridors leading to the dungeons; where Snape lived and taught. Madam Pomfrey was right by her side smiling a reassuring smile; she wanted Hermione to believe that everything was going to be okay for her. They had arrived a little late for the lesson but it did not matter; Madam Pomfrey opened the dungeon's solid wood oak door to allow a limping Hermione into the room.

"Professor Snape, I am sorry to arrive late to you lesson with Hermione; but you know why..." Poppy gave Professor Snape a nod then walked away, Hermione slowly entered the classroom with everyone's eyes staring at her and some staring through her.

"Ah, Miss. Granger it is good to see you back with us," Snape muttered and smiled slightly at her, but only for a brief second. Hermione did not reply, she shakily held her wand tight and stood staring at Professor Snape. Somebody within the class began to laugh out loud at Hermione's strange behaviour.

"A cat got your tongue brain-box?" One of the pupils called out in laughter, this earned a snigger from Draco. Hermione began to shake and ran out of the class in to the corridor that was located outside of the classroom. Hermione slumped her whole body weight against the stone walling, before dropping to the floor and beginning to cry.

"Enough! All of you shut up, as punishment for this ridiculous behaviour. I expect an essay on the topic I have just been discussing with you; I want three rolls of parchment paper by tomorrow. Yes it is homework! I want you to all sit in silence now, until I return," Snape yelled at the whole class, and then began to stride over to the doorway; he slammed the classroom door shut on his way out. He sighed sympathetically seeing Hermione in such an awful state; he knelt down so he was at the same level as she was and passed her his handkerchief.

"Here Miss. Granger," Snape spoke very softly, it was a tone of voice that sort-of mocked Madam Pomfrey's – it was very unlike Snape's personality to show compassion; in fact Hermione remembered in his class last year he had made a remark about her teeth and had the whole class laughing at her. Hermione said nothing for a while, it left a silence between them both; it did not seem awkward in any way. Professor Snape was uncertain where to look, so he kept his eyes gazing into Miss. Granger's, his eyes were glittering with an emotion Hermione did not recognise; his expression made her feel safe.

"Thank-you," She breathed, filling the silence that had once reined. She was feeling a little calmer now, she looked down at her knotted hands. Snape was uncertain how to respond to be thanked he just decided to speak: "Right Miss. Granger, if I was you I would go back in there and hold you head high – I will not let anything happen to you, you can sit at my desk as well; if that will make you feel any safer?," "Oh, and you can keep the handkerchief," He insisted before reaching up to open the door, Hermione walked through the door then Professor Snape followed suit.

"No more talking out of you lot! Silence," Professor Snape shrieked at everyone expect for Hermione; who was now sitting at his desk looking a little lost. Harry looked over at Hermione giving her a little smile, he did not receive one back he got a grim expression. Hermione began to listen as Snape babbled on about a potion they all were going to create on Monday's lesson. Snape's passion in his enthusiasm began to shine through as she saw his eyes light up when he spoke about a certain ingredient they would need for this potion. He really was very passionate about creating potions – it was if he was a natural with it. Hermione smiled as she lost her self in her thoughts – it was not long and the lesson was over, it was just her and Snape left in the room. Hermione had this ridiculous grin written across her face as Snape began to approach her.

"Are you daydreaming about some boy?" Severus said dryly, not meaning to upset her in any way it had been an attempt to make her laugh in fact. But the comment backfired on him (as it usually did) he saw Hermione's smile drop, her face flushed with embarrassment. She shook her head "No, I think the other day was enough to put me off anyone..."Hermione whispered very quietly, she was hoping Snape had not heard her. Well he had, he let out a small sigh and turned his head away from Hermione's gaze.

"Hadn't you better get back to Madam Pomfrey? She will be expecting you," Snape acidly spoke, normal nasty Severus was back. Hermione felt rather embarrassed with what she was about to ask him, but she knew that if she did not then she would panic – walking through class had been enough for one day.

"Sir, would-would you..." Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, Granger spit it out – I have not missed you asking questions," He said curtly with a small smirk on his lips. _'Does that imply he has missed me?'_ Hermione began to question his words in her own mind.

"Could you escort me to the hospital wing? I do not feel safe walking there on my own yet," She whispered; she was red in the face now. Snape had to hold back a small chuckle; the girl could be very foolish and stupid at times.

"Of course Miss. Granger, let's burden Madam Pomfrey with you presence," Yet again he smirked; Hermione and Snape practically walked over to the hospital wing in silence, Hermione said thank-you has he left her to climb up the stairs. It had been a shaky start to the right way of progression, she was hoping tomorrow would be a better day for her.

XXX

Time had proved to be a healer in Hermione's case; she had grown back just a little bit of confidence to manage going to nearly every lesson except for Quidditch (which she used to enjoy volunteering to do and of course she was not going to Professor Fluffy-pink-pig's lessons; she really could not hack that yet. She also was still travelling down any corridor with someone; she did not feel safe enough on her own. She was still sleeping at the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey could keep her watchful eye over her.

Hermione had began to grow closer to Professor Snape, they recently had been spending a lot of time together, either in lesson or after a lesson were Professor Snape was teaching Hermione potions from the Advanced Potions Making book. He also went over some of the Defence against the Dark Arts lessons with her, because Hermione was missing out on the lessons.

It was growing closer and closer to the Christmas holidays, only two week left – some students stayed over at Hogwarts for Christmas, Hermione was not going to do that this year... she just wanted to be at home with her mother and father. It was starting to go dark earlier and earlier each night. Hermione was sat in the library this particular early December night – she had been sat in there for over three hours; she had not realised that no one was in the library any longer. She pulled her self away from the Charles Dickens book _Great Expectations'_, she scanned the room looking for a person she could walk back to the hospital ward with. There was nobody. _'Just my bloody luck!' _Hermione thought to herself before standing up making her way over to exit the library. What Hermione had not realised was Draco had been sat watching Hermione the whole time she was in the library; Draco smirked as he stood looking at Hermione.

"As if last time was not enough to drag you out of Hogwarts you, filthy Mud-blood," His words cut into the eerie silence, Hermione turned around standing in the door way.

"Please just leave me alone, I have not done anything wrong," Hermione pleaded starting to shake again, Draco just laughed running his hand through his blonde ragged hair, he then moved his hand to the sleeve of his robe and with a smirk he rolled it up The Dark Mark was imbedded on his skin, Hermione had never seen The Dark Mark but had read about it – _'Draco is a Death Eater'_ she spoke in her head becoming shaky again. She did not expect The Dark Mark to look that way at all, it more as if it was a tattoo of some desecration. There was simple outline of a skull entwined with a vicious looking snake, Hermione thought it maybe a Python – but now was not the time to question.

"That is right Granger, I am a Death Eater." Draco proudly admitted; he looked down to his arm then back towards Hermione's eyes. He could she how scared she was. "I suggest you watch your back filthy little Mud-Blood. Staying in Hogwarts will only result to your death. I suggest you leave before something fatal happens to you," His eyes were a glacey blue shade, pure evilness oozed from his tone of voice as he threatened Hermione. Hermione knew he was being threatening her, right now all she could do was run; so she used her fear as adrenaline and began to run as fast as her feet would carry her, she did not dare look behind her to see if Draco was following her. Hermione ran out of the castle through the dark. She could barely see anything put the white powdery snow that was cold; it sent shivers up her spine. She ran towards the front gate entrance of Hogwarts. She gripped the bar of the gates trying to let herself out, she was sobbing uncontrollably, while she also screamed her words pleading for the gates to open. Hermione wanted to never come back here.

"I want to get, get out of the place! Let me out," she screamed, before collapsing with exhaustion into to the snow, she was still screaming but it washed out to sobs, she had never felt so scared in her life. With her sobs and screams she did not hear a teacher tall wearing a tracksuit approached her. Hermione sat there screaming pleads for the gates to open.

"Jesus Christ Miss. Granger. What an earth is going on?" Severus yelped in sheer shock; Severus was never one to be truly shocked but he had never seen a student behave in such an erratic, strange way. Severus was huffing slightly, he always jogged in the night since he struggled to sleep – he was an insomniac. Hermione still had not heard him until he came right by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder gingerly to give her a little comfort. He sternly spoke "Miss. Granger pull it together, I believe you still have my handkerchief so use it," Severus' sarcasm cut through Hermione's sobs. It took a while for Hermione to eventually calm down, her sobs had eased she felt warmth from the hand on her should and took comfort in it. She used his handkerchief to wipe away her remaining tears before she stood up on her feet – very shaky. Severus Snape saw how shaken she was but some of it was because she was cold, Severus being the gentleman he was he placed his robe around Hermione's shoulders.

"You really should not run in the snow and get wet," Professor Snape dictated in a soft tone, Hermione could not help but giggle. Severus' lips crinkled into a small smile.

"Right Miss. Granger you are coming with me down to Hogsmeade, I will get you out of these ground for a little while and you can tell me what exactly is going on," Snape informed Hermione before opening the enchanted gates and exiting out of them. Hermione felt at ease with Professor Snape's company, he had muttered a few words of kindness towards Hermione to make her feel a little less upset. She was now smiling a little as they entered a small shabby looking building, but one she recognised the sign although it was dark. It read _'Hog's Head Inn'._

"Sir, what are we doing here?" Hermione began to question him, showing some of her usual traits. Severus could not help but laugh.

"While we are in here Hermione, call me Severus alright? Let's get a table," Severus' usually was never like this towards Hermione – to anyone really. "Well Hermione, I will not be buying you alcohol, I know how you young teenagers are nowadays but I already have broke a rule tonight – plus I do not want to be a bad influence on you," Severus sarcastically said with a smirk wrote over his face. Hermione laughed yet again as she sat down on the wooden chair in the corner of the Inn.

"Well unfortunately Severus. I am not your stereotypical teenager, I am ashamed you thing I am, I thought with your knowledge you would know that," Hermione said tartly meeting Severus' sarcasm level. Severus laughed lightly and stayed stood up.

"I do know that Hermione, what are you having to drink?" He asked

"Sir, I do not have any Galleons on me; I did not plan on coming anywhere that required me to spend money," She answered. Severus sighed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hermione I suggest you be quiet now and do as you are told. Butter beer?" He commanded before heading over to the bar. He soon came back with two large glasses. "Here, drink up and tell about earlier. What happened," Severus urged. Hermione took a sip of the drink smiling a little.

"Thank you for the drink, see Madam Pomfrey had told me you were a good alley. That I could trust you, if I am honest with you Severus I no longer feel safe at Hogwarts..."Hermione admitted her true feelings the added. "I just want to go back to where I belong – the Muggle world, I am tired of being different from everyone here. I am just scared," She whispered, all Severus did was listened to the words Hermione was saying, his eyes never leaving Hermione's brown ones. She spoke in more detailed of what had happened to her, in detail everything that Draco Malfoy had put her through.

"Who is doing to you Hermione?" Severus asked feeling upset by what Hermione had been through.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, sorry for the slow update guys. I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger, but you guys are about to find out if she tells Severus Snape the truth. Some of this chapter is going to be from Severus' viewpoint (from the start it is); I hope I can do the character justice. Please review – let me know what you think? =)_

Chapter six – **Just Like You?**

Severus looked at Hermione as the suspense began to build them, would she tell him who exactly had started to bully her; just because she was Muggle-born. He may have been a Death Eater himself but he had no problem with Half-bloods of Muggles in the Wizording world; after all, Severus was a Half-blood. Finally Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"No... No," She whispered the added. "I am sorry I cannot tell you Severus," her words began to echo through Severus, he was uncertain if he had heard her right. His thoughts were now plagued with what the girl had been through; it began to remind him of how the Marauders had humiliated him at her age. He knew exactly how Hermione was feeling; he was beginning to convince himself he would do anything to protect her. She deserved to not have her life ruined by some arsehole that thinks he is 'Top Dog', Hermione was a very clever girl.

Severus began to think of who hated Muggles enough to do this... _'But would he be capable of this?' _Severus began to question in his mind. He felt angry, if his suspicions where true the little bugger what not see daylight again. He just needed Hermione to confirm his thoughts. Severus really did not like the thought of Miss. Granger in pain, he had already seen enough that day when he found her sprawled out and near unconscious. _'I must do something to at least help her,'_ Severus thought to himself.

"Well, Miss. Granger if you will not confess who has been doing this to you – then there is only so much I can do for you; it is a simple thing but it will help" Severus spoke dryly, it was becoming very warm in this Inn and Severus could feel the heat radiating on him. He lifted his hand to undo a few buttons that were around his neck. He opened the shirt collar a little to cool down, he then decided to roll his left sleeve up; without a second thought Severus did not realise he was showing the rather deep scars of the former wounds he inflicted on himself. He had only been a young vulnerable teenager when he had done them; he was crying out for help and never received it. Hermione's eyes gazed over his arm, the horror light up in her eyes as she saw the scars. She was close to tears which was clear to see; her heart leaped with sorrow. _'Severus Snape, really must have had no one to turn to'_ Hermione thought, Severus' eyes caught were Hermione was looking after a few moments, he responded by moving his arm under the table. He did not want Miss. Granger to start questioning over the scars; he had many of them. Severus decided to speak.

"The one thing I can do for you Hermione is to teach you Defence spells; I can also teach you to control your fear through Occlumency. I tried to teach Potter it but he was to stubborn to learn," Severus said dryly, he then took a swig of the brown liquid that lay in his glass. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Well, you know what Harry is like," She laughed then added. "I would appreciate that Severus if I planned to stay at Hogwarts; but I do not..." Hermione confessed.

Severus looked at her quizzically, "Is this really the Hermione Granger I know? The annoying know-it-all that is as sharp as a tack that never stops bloody questioning on everything? Miss. Granger you have worked to damn hard to give up now. I will not allow you to go anywhere, and if think I will stand and allow you to throw it all away because of some idiot trying to scare you I will not. I will set Umbridge on you before you walk through those gates," Severus smirked but he was not joking. Hermione did not dare to argue with him she nodded. "Okay Severus, if it is going to be that way," Hermione answered.

"Right then, Defensive lessons start tomorrow Miss. Granger," Severus ordered, he would not take no for an answer. Severus was conjuring a plan in his mind, to get Hermione to trust him enough to tell him the truth of who was behind these attacks. Hermione simply smiled at Severus before finishing the last of her drink.

"Yes, I understand Severus," Hermione answered her voice a whisper; she could not help but bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Severus simply shook his head and finished what was in his glass, Severus stood on his feet heading over to the front desk; Hermione watched quizzically, she saw Severus' stony expression, his sharp dry tone when he spoke. He pulled out some coins passing them to the innkeeper, she could not make out what had been said between them, but Severus walked back over to the dark cornered area where Hermione sat at the table.

"Right Miss. Granger, I think you need a little time away from Hogwarts – so you can gather your thoughts properly, tonight you stay here." Severus informed her. "I have booked two rooms in the Inn, not leaving you here on your own, here is you key," Severus passed Hermione a silver key with a tag saying 'Room eight'. Hermione was clearly confused, she understood Severus' intentions – she was not stupid. She did need thinking space and, a night away from Hogwarts would give her that. In silence Hermione climbed the stairs following Severus, the upstairs in the Inn was surprisingly large; it was a little shabby looking though. Severus was located to the room next door to Hermione's. "Miss. Granger I will expect you up, dressed and downstairs by seven; we need to get back to Hogwarts by then," His words were flat, his face stone like, as usual.

"Yes sir, "She responded. They both finally departed into their rooms. Severus twisted the handle entering the room, there was a small fire place on the far wall, there was also a small sized double bed taking up most of the space in the room. A few draws and a lamp; there was noting more to the room really. Severus shrugged himself out of most of his clothes and clambered into the bed – he was tired out. Knowing he would not sleep much he curled up against the pillow and simply rested his eyes.

XXX

Meanwhile, as Hermione had just entered her room she realised she still had Severus'...no Professor Snape's black robe around her shoulders; she smiled a half smile before placing it on the double bed's cream sheets. She knew tonight there she would barely sleep; she had to consider whether she was going to stop studying at Hogwarts. Hermione undid the buttons on her school shirt then shrugged out of it placing it by the fire so it could dry off; it had got wet from the snow. Quickly changing out of the rest of her clothes, she stood in her underwear; she would have to sleep in just this tonight with not having pyjamas with her. Sighing she climbed on the bed laying her head flat against the pillows, grabbing Severus' robe she cuddled up to it; as she desired some sort of comfort. Her thoughts began flooding into her mind again. Did she want to leave Hogwarts really? Just because of a stupid egotistical boy from Slytherin, who thought it was okay to bully her – just because she was a Muggle-born. Severus had been right when he said: _'Miss. Granger you have worked to damn hard to give up now'. _Why would she through all her hard work away just because of Draco Malfoy; no she was not going to let him. She decided the best thing to do was listen to Snape's advice; have Defence lessons and Occlumency lessons from him. _'Time to have that Gryffindor courage – and fight_ _back'_ Hermione thought to herself with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven – **Just Like You?**

Hermione began to drift into a light sleep. Her mind had stopped racing and settled – she was now focused on what she was going to do. Her legs were entwined with Severus' black robe; she had not slid under the blanket as she was too warm, despite the bitter cold winter's snow that was situated outside. Hermione was tossing and turning throughout the night, she may have been asleep but in her subconscious mind she was dreaming – dreaming a nightmare.

_Water flowed over her head, something was dragging her deeper and deeper under the water. Screaming for help but no one could hear the gasps with her being underwater; she was struggling for her breath, then his face appeared..._

Hermione screamed in her sleep, her words load. "No, NO... Not again!" Severus could hear through the walls a faint scream; it was high pitched one so it was obviously female. _'Shit, Hermione?'_ He thought. Severus scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, flinging on his shirt and trousers; he did not want to scare Hermione further. Rushing he ran out of his room and knocking on Hermione's door, he knocked loudly. Hermione did not hear she was still screaming while being asleep, Severus twisted the door knob – he was in luck it opened. Without thinking Severus shut the door and came over shaking Hermione to wake her up; he had not noticed she was lying in her underwear. Hermione's eyes flickered open; her pupils were dilated with shock. She looked at Severus' face, he looked as shocked as her he realised he had his arms around her shoulders he opened his mouth to speak.

"I... I heard you screaming, sounded like someone was killing you Granger," He said sarcastically with a small smirk plastered upon his face. Hermione smiled a little as she found his sarcastic nature funny. "It was just a... nightmare," She sighed rethinking about it, Severus sighed.

"Will you tell me who is doing this or not Granger?" Severus' tone was cold and harsh, he was desperate to know what had happened to her; he was beginning to not understand why he cared so much about some silly little know-it-all girl. Hermione looked saddened, she met his eyes and shrugged his glare soften realising he was being to harsh on her; Hermione refused to move, for some reason she felt comfortable with Severus' hands on her shoulders. Hermione shifted closer to him only by an inch, she felt calm with Severus here she ha totally relaxed with his presence.

Saying nothing more Severus began to get the message that Hermione just did not want to tell him, he had realised Hermione had inched herself closer to him but did not make a big issue of it; he figured she probably wanted a little bit of comfort. After all, he knew how it felt to have awful nightmares, ones that would really shake you; he also knew what it felt like to be alone. Severus placed one of his hands on her back – close to her shoulder blade he could feel the warmth of Hermione's skin under his cold hand. His eyes roamed over her body he first saw his robe pulled over her legs, he then saw how under dressed she actually was – he was not paying attention before he had panicked to see if she was okay. Now he was faced with one of his students in their underwear, sat in front of him. _'Jesus fucking Christ...' _he thought to himself, his mouth nearly dropped open. Of course she was beautiful; Severus had not really noticed Hermione Granger properly. Without him noticing, in four years at Hogwarts Hermione had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, she had a wonderful curvy figure and her chest... wait a minute. _'She is a bloody student Severus'_ he told himself. He flinched his hand away from her shoulders and moved back.

"Erm... Hermione, look I need to go get some rest. So do you, now go to sleep," Severus snapped at her. He was focused and now back into Severus Snape teacher mode, he got to his feet then scrambled out of the door as quick as he could. He really did not know what to make of his current thoughts right now. He placed a hand through his hair, had he really just seen that... Hermione Granger like that? He slumped onto the small double bed with a sigh. Why did Hermione Granger have to be so damn beautiful: those angelic curves that were formed the sides of her abdominal, she was a lot slimmer than her expected her to be, he had only caught a quick glimpse of her chest area but, it was just as perfect as everything else. The image of her body was burned into his mind it would not depart from his thoughts. His current thoughts really, well, he knew he should not be thinking about, Hermione was a student he taught Potions to, not somebody he would want to sleep with. Any way, Severus knew someone like Hermione Granger would not give him a second look – he was the bastard teacher, many students had different names for him; he was a cynical Death Eater by some. He really did not care what anyone thought of him, he did not really care much for himself; hence why he did not take much are in his own appearance. Drawing his hands over his face he gave a sigh out-loud.

"She is a fucking student Severus," He whispered to himself out-loud, he was angry with himself. Standing to his feet he decided to undress and climb back into bed; for a few hours.

XXX

Severus Snape really was a grump in the mornings with last night on his mind he was in no mood to see Hermione Granger in any way; but he had to take her back to Hogwarts. Severus was dressed and sat downstairs his legs crossed as he was sat reading the daily Prophet, a hot cup of black coffee steam evaporating from it. Hermione had not made an appearance yet, and it was nearly seven_. 'Women for you, always late' _Severus thought to himself sarcastically. Hermione was upstairs thinking about last night, how Severus Snape had ran into her room to see if she was okay; that was not like Severus Snape. She blushed at the thought of his hands placed on her shoulders; the skin to skin contacted was strange for Hermione. Hermione slid on pencil skirt and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pasty and tired – she pinched her cheeks to allow some colour to seep on her skin. Hermione grabbed Severus' robe, she did not really want to give it back to him, and she had came fond of the comfort it gave her. Clambering down the stairs quickly she realised she was late – it had gone seven. Snape was going to mad with her.

Stepping into the breakfast area of the Inn, she saw Severus sat at a corner table, she walked over to him.

"Morning," She whispered waiting for his response to be snappy, or angry. Instead he put the paper down and gave her a small, brief smile with a nod of acknowledgment. "Well Miss. Granger it is nearly afternoon – with your late timing," He joked then added: "We had better get back, if you are coming back to Hogwarts?" Severus eyebrows shot up, waiting for his response.

"I think you gave me that answer..." She laughed and held is black robe out to him. "Thank-you for-"She was cut off from saying anything more by Snape saying: "No need to thank me Granger, now bloody come on," He ordered standing to his feet and exiting the Inn.

Within no time at all they had trudged through the pure white winter's snow back to the castle. Now Severus could ignore Hermione and try and hope his thoughts of her would go away. He had offered to give her a defence lesson tonight... Oh Jesus, well at least he did not have to cope with her through a lesson today.

XXX

"Hey 'Mione, there you are. We were all worried about you, Ginny said you were not in the dorm last night," Harry spoke, he was concerned for his friend, worry was spread across his face. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. "Harry, you know I stay up with Madam Pomfrey on the ward..." She whispered, Harry really did not need to know anything of last night. Hermione eagerly tucked into the great breakfast in the Great Hall.

It came to fourth lesson, this was a dreaded lesson for anyone within Hogwarts – a lesson with Professor Umbridge was torture, she was the most unpopular teacher within Hogwarts; the students really learnt nothing useful with her. Everyone filed into the classroom with resentment, Harry and Ron had really missed seeing Hermione in these lessons at least she made it a little more bearable. Harry was bored out of his wits, he really was sick of her droning on about OWLs and how the Ministry wanted them to learn certain things – he finally snapped.

"What the Hell has this got to do with defending ourselves against Dark Magic, if we cannot practice the defence spells then what is the point in these lessons?!" Harry yelled as Umbridge-toad face was babbling, she turned on her heel and gave Harry such an evil look that it would turn milk sour, all the students looked on in shock.

"Well Mr. Potter the aim of a school is to teach you how to pass you exams, you have your Owls coming up soon – do you wish to do well in them? And, furthermore the Ministry have decided that you should learn this. What the heavens for would you need to know defence spells; you are perfectly safe in Hogwarts," Umbridge smiled a sweet sickly, fake smile. Harry glared at her.

"Well maybe because Voldemort is returning," Harry stated bluntly. Professor Umbridge simply laughed.

"You must not tell lies Harry Potter, Detention!" Umbridge said with an evil tone in her voice. Harry was about to argue with her again, but decided against it he could make things worse. He was raging inside though, he just wanted to punch the old hag. Luckily the lesson was over before he had the chance; Ron had to drag Harry out of the room.

"The evil bitch, she is so deluded by Fudge's ignorance." Harry spoke in anger before punching the stone wall full force with his fist. Ron nodded looking at his friend. "Yeah she is mate, just calm down yeah? She is not worth it," Ron spoke. It took a good while for Harry to calm down, luckily it was lunch time for everyone; so he had sometime to calm before the next lesson.

"You know what we should do?" Harry spoke to Ron.

"What is that mate?" He asked.

"I think we should start a defence group up, were I could teach you and some other students' to defend themselves," Harry pointed out, then added: "It could be called Dumbledore's Army,"

"That is not a bad idea mate," Ron agreed smiling.

All lessons had ended for the day, it was about half five and Harry had his detention with Professor Umbridge. He had to remain calm with the old witch, walking to knock on her door Harry. The door was flung open quickly; he was met with Umbridge's pig face glaring at him. "Ah, Mr. Potter good to see you. Take a seat – you are going to write a few lines for me today, okay?" She smirked lightly. Harry responded by sitting down in the chair. The whole room was vile: pink covered the whole room, cats were a main feature in the room, and it was all over the top and disgusting. "What shall I write? I have no quill either Professor Umbridge," Harry spoke.

"Write: I shall not tell lies. Write as many lines as it takes to sink in. I have a quill for you," She stood on her feet and passed Harry the black quill; this was not an ordinary quill – it was a blood quill. Harry began to write the words on the paper, he felt his hand burning he winced and spoke: "Ouch,". This earned a smirk on Umbridge's face; this made her look more pig like then usual. Harry watched as the words he had written on the paper appeared over his skin, he had to bite his lip to stop screaming.

"I take it that has finally sunk in Harry? You can now leave. I hope you learnt your lesson Mr. Potter." She laughed as she watched Harry practically run out of her office. He was in pain with his hand; he went back to the common room hiding his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay guys, so I am uploading two chapters at once just because I have been slowly updating lately. It has been a busy week – and I have not been very well; this chapter is a lot shorter then usual._

Chapter eight – **Just Like You?**

Hermione noticed Harry scratching his hand as she sat opposite him in the common room. He had not spoken a word since he got back from the detention with Umbridge, his face showed no emotion whatsoever: his eyelids were hooded and heavy as if he was about to cry, his eyes had a blank expression, as did his mouth – it was a simple straight line; similar to Snape's stony faced look. Hermione watched as Harry carried on scratching his hand; it was hid under his robes.

"Harry, what is wrong with your hand may I ask? You keep itching it," Hermione whispered, she had got to her feet and walked over to were he sat; it was uncommon to see Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room nowadays. She usual would sit with Madam Pomfrey, or read on her bed at the hospital ward – but she had a defence lesson with Snape soon so decided to stay with her friends for a little while. "What has that pig-face-witch done to you Harry?" Hermione perused, she tugged his arm to try and get hold of his hand, and Harry was reluctant and used all of his strength to tug his arm away.

"Leave me alone Hermione. I am fine." Harry snapped at her, he angrily stood on his feet. "I wish you would stay out of my life Hermione! I do not know who you are nowadays, barely ever see you. So do not start trying to act like a friend – if you cared then I would see you more often," He roared in a vicious tone then he got to his feet and ran out of the common room into the dormitory. He lay on his bed and buried his head in the pillow. Hermione bit her lip trying to stop any tears falling from her eyes, had she really been self-absorbed to ignore her friends, or was it him being self-absorbed saying that she had not been a good friend. She had always been there to boss Harry around, to make sure he did his best in lessons, lately she did not see him as much but he should understand why. Hermione stood up with rage and walked into the boys' dormitory. "Harry James Potter, what you just said was incredibly selfish! You know exactly what I am going through – perhaps not the full details but that does not matter. I care for you, know tell me what Umbridge has done to you or I will ask her myself," She exclaimed, by now Harry had cooled of and thought how nasty his comment had been. He sat up on the edge of his bed his eyes looking at Hermione, he smiled slightly.

"I know you care, and as usual you are right. I am sorry..." Harry met Hermione's brown eyes then pulled his bruised swollen hand from his robe. Hermione's eyes lit up with shock, she saw how painful that must be for him, and her eyes looked over the swollen bruised hand. She gasped in shock as she saw the words: _'I shall not tell lies'_ were engraved on his hand. "She used a Blood Quill on you? That is utter torture! The Ministry are allowing her to use dark magic to torture students?" Hermione said in a furious tone, Harry had a pleading look in his eyes; he was uncertain on what to do, he just wanted Hermione's help. "We must tell Professor Dumbledore..." She said quickly not knowing what else to do.

"No, he cannot do anything Hermione." Harry huffed in annoyance.

"Well at least allow me to get you a potion that will heal the bruising?" Hermione requested, her answer was a nod from Harry. Hermione tugged his arm with a little smile. "Come on then, we need to go to the hospital to wing to get it, or we could go see Snape?" She laughed; Harry gave Hermione a glare then laughed as well. "I am glad you still retain the same humour," Harry wittered to her with a grin spread across his lips. They sped off to the hospital wing, through all the narrow corridors in Hogwarts castle. They finally arrived, Hermione went over to the corner were the medical supplies cupboard was. Hermione rummage through all the various pots and potions that were used for healing, finally she found the little orange jar she was looking for. Stepping to were Harry stood she held her hand out to pass him the orange jar.

"Apply that twice a day," Hermione informed him with a grin.

"Thanks 'Mione, I am going off to the common room now, you coming?" Harry questioned.

"Erm... No but you could walk me to Snape's classroom please?" Hermione asked sweetly, she was no longer taking any chances of walking around the castle on her own in case she bumped into Malfoy. "Sure, come on then," Harry urged, he began to walk Hermione over to the dungeons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine - **Just Like you?**

Hermione stood outside the dungeons waiting with Harry; she was not sure whether Snape was going to show up, she had already been waiting twenty minutes._ 'Suppose this is payback for this morning – me turning up_ late' she thought then giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Hermione, she did not reply instantly as her thoughts were on Snape, what had he let her call him Severus last night? She closed her eyes for a moment deep in thought, her thoughts were broke by the sound of footsteps on the stone flooring; they echoed throughout the corridor, then the familiar dark eyes, dark hair and pasty skin greeted Hermione's eyes. It was no on other than Snape. He was limping and clenching hold of his arm, he struggled to open the door. He was clearly injured. Harry had said his goodbyes to Hermione and left. She was concerned for Snape at the moment, she was curious to what had happened to him.

"Sir, you do not look well," Hermione stated the obvious, he was paler then usual. Severus did not look up to meet her eyes at all; he was staring down at his hands he finally decided to speak: "I do not feel well," He snarled his tone was aggressive, Hermione began to question why he was being so abrupt with her; he usually was bearably nice enough. Maybe yesterday he had crossed the teacher/student boundary too much – he was trying to distance himself away from the sort-of friendship he had gained with Hermione over the last few months. He had spent a lot of his time with her; perhaps they were getting too close? "Maybe you should go to see Madam Pomfrey sir?" She suggested. Severus simply laughed in response.

"If you haven't noticed Granger I am living and breathing fine, it is nothing I cannot fix myself. And on another note, I am in no mood to be bossed around by a little know-it-all." Severus grunted really not wanting to see Hermione after the image of her in her from last night was burned into his mind. He knew he was acting a bit of bastard but he did not care, he had just had a Summoned by Voldemort not long ago – the meeting did not go well and Severus was suffering now. The fact that he was in pain put him in an even fouler mood, Voldemort had completely ripped him to shreds simply because he had no new information for him. How Severus hated being a double agent, he hated Voldemort and especially hated Dumbledore. He had devoted his life to protect others, he really had nothing else to live for, and as much as he hated his job he would put his life on the line for one of the students. Hermione watched as Severus clutched his stomach tighter, he showed no signs of pain on his face he had his normal expression spread across his face – perhaps a little more angry. "Professor Snape, look you clearly are in some sort of discomfort; I can either ask Dilys to fetch Madam Pomfrey and deal with you or I will myself. You look as if you can barely walk sir," Hermione began to order him. Severus rolled his eyes _'bossy bloody women'_ he thought to himself.

"As I told you Granger I am perfectly fine, now get out and stop pestering me," Severus snapped at her again.

"I am not going anywhere sir, I am learning healing to help people. So let me?"She began to persist at him. Severus glared at Hermione, he knew she was stubborn but she had never behaved like this around him, it was usually the other way round. After all he was the teacher, she was the student. But for some reason he just was going to let her have her own way only because he knew she would not give up.

"Well I certainly do not want Poppy here, I do not feel it is necessary, I am not suffering that much. Have you way Granger," Severus sighed then added: "But, I would rather we headed to my quarters; I have many potions and ointments that you can use as resources, I think you will need a few of them..." Hermione smiled with relief and decided to skip out of the room, she followed Severus to his quarters; she stood gazing around the small living space, it was pretty bland and impersonal. There were plenty of books in the room, rows and rows, of books stacked with books. There was arm chair and a simple sofa; a blue one. Severus stood in the middle of the room, he looked rather odd and out of place here.

"Sir can you erm..." Hermione's face turned red as a tomato, she was blushing with embarrassment. Severus met her eyes – Occlumency hiding his every emotion he immediately knew what she was hinting towards. He tilted his head giving her a nod in response to her unasked question. _'Fuck sake, really, really do not need this now.'_ With a sigh he started undoing his black jacket, he placed his jacket on the back of the arm chair; he then turned his back getting a little embarrassed himself. His hands lingered over his shirt buttons; he had a rather large blood stain on his white shirt he undid the buttons of his shirt then slid it off his shoulders. Hermione had to hold a gasp as he held his shirt in the air; it was covered in deep scarlet blood, stained. Severus' back and sides of his torso had been slashed, deep gashes all over his skin. He was clearly already scarred severely over his whole upper body – they were all old scars, or still healing. Hermione began to feel sympathy for Severus Snape as her eyes wondered over his pale, scarred skin – she began to wonder what exactly he had been through. Was You-Know-Who that evil? Well, she was not surprised You-Know-Who was capable of anything. _'Poor Severus'_ she thought sympathetically. He was immensely thin, it looked unhealthy – but then again she had never really seen him eat much at the dinner, or breakfast. She decided to speak to lighten the mood: "Sir, you know I could get rid of the blood from that shirt, it is more of the Muggle way though" She smiled slightly taking his shirt. "All you have to do is soak it in cold water and washing powder. You see, putting it in hot water would not remove the stain," Hermione informed him, she filled the small sink with cold water then used her wand to summon washing powder, she then scrubbed lightly at the stain and stepped away from the skin.

"You really are a know it all..."Severus smirked; his usual sarcasm was back in full vengeance. Hermione just let out a small giggle then replied with: "Well, I better get to work on healing you," She held her wand out, scanned it down his body murmuring diagnostic charms; there were multiple issues wrong with him but many were not recent issues. Damaged liver that could result to liver failure in future – too much alcohol consumption, clearly a previous drug history, Jesus there was so much medical wrong with him he was practically a dead man walking. No one should still be alive with these sort of medical issues. He had obvious physical gashed that needed attention, hence why he had been clenching his stomach so tight, but she wanted to see what was causing him to limp; she waved her wand over his right thigh. _ 'Jesus his leg has been broken, how could anyone walk on a broken leg?'_

"A few simple healing spells and you should be fine, a little pain but nothing that rest will not fix," Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. Severus rolled his eyes. "You know Miss. Granger you will make a great Healer with you bossiness," Severus joked.

"That she will, at least she is thinking of your welfare Severus," Dilys piped up from the picture frame. Severus rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Oh Jesus Christ, not you again Dilys do not breath a word of this to Madam Pomfrey," he snapped at her. Hermione blissfully carried on with the healing.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_," Hermione whispered as her wand lit up and fixed the blood flowing from his gashes, the skin knitted together; this was one of Severus' own spells that he had created a proud smile illumed over his lips as she said the spell. Dilys had disappeared knowing she was not wanted there. Hermione had soon finished healing Professor Snape. "I have finished now; I recommend you get a bit of rest sir. Sit on your feet and relax," Hermione stated being slightly bossy yet again.

"You really are as bossy as Potter and Wesley say," Severus hissed at Hermione, his eyes cold and hard. Hermione had just had about enough of his snidely comments, she had been nothing but nice and caring with Severus and he could not bring himself to even be grateful. Hermione scowled and was sick of him making her the joke; she tucked her wand into her belt.

"Enough! You know I did not have to do this. I could have dragged Madam Pomfrey down here to treat you. Instead you insult me, you are not even remotely grateful! All you males are the same; I really do surround myself with idiotic people. I will see you in lessons Snape!" Hermione really had snapped and outlet all her anger. She was utterly outraged at him that it made her forget everything she had discovered about his health tonight. She knew being a Death Eater was dangerous as well, she had seen him once before on the hospital ward were he had been cursed severely, Hermione had only got a glimpse at him before Poppy had shooed her away. She had saw Severus shaking, sweating and gripping hold of the bed sheet; he really did look on death's door that night. Severus now was glaring at Hermione with his usual stony expression; he had a hint of anger glint in his eyes but he seemed calm. Hermione turned on her heel breaking the eye contact – she was utterly furious and wanted to punch Snape.

Snape did not even bother saying anything as she left; she had slammed the door behind her. _'I really did not mean for her to take offence like that. It was just a joke'_ he had thought to himself. He really had drove Hermione away this time, he was kind of happy in one sense just because he needed space away from her. To get her out of his head, the image of her the other night really would not leave him; he was not certain why – well she was an attractive young women but she was still a student that he taught. _'Oh Hermione Granger you have not the slightest clue'_ He thought to himself. Dilys reappeared in the picture frame hung above his black fire place.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you really are a fool! The girl had a point you know, she was trying to be a friend, as much as you may not like it Hermione cares about you. She appreciates you, the way you have been there to support her lately through everything she has been going through. Whether you like it or not I can see you like the girl; you have an ally there Severus use it to you advantage. Do not push her away, stay friends with her Severus. I think you owe her an apology too; you were out of line with her. Take time to cool off, and allow her to cool off." Dilys informed him the truth of the situation then added: "She was a little harsh with her wording towards you as well, I am sure once she has reflected on the words she had said, she will apologise as well," Dilys said sympathetically. Severus' dark eyes pierced through the picture frame, his glare was deadly.

"She is a silly, perpetuated, deluded Know-it-all," Severus snapped in response. "She was completely out of line, and since when had she become my friend Dilys? Granted I may have helped her but only out of pity! No one had helped me when I was being threatened to death, feared for my life. Ridiculed, bullied severely; who was there for me? The Marauders had ripped me to shreds. I felt that worthless I took it out on myself Dilys! " Severus said bitterly pain clearly written across his face; in the memories flashing all over his mind. Severus really did hate James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Luppin and Peter Pettigrew. Severus worked up his anger that much he went and punched the wall.

"Severus please, I know what happened to you was torture but do not let Hermione go through the same. She has suffered enough so far, you need to get her to tell you who has done this to her, she trusts you Severus. Please," Dilys began to plead with him.

"Fine, fine, fine. You are a bloody nuisance, but I know you are right. I have already been trying to do that." Severus reviled.

"Good, now Severus get your rest," Dilys ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

_I think it is about time you guys saw a softer side to Severus, so that is what this chapter sort-of entails. :P Please let me know what you think?_

Chapter ten – **Just Like You?**

It had been over a month since Hermione last spoke to Professor Snape. The last time they had spoken was when Hermione had yelled at him. Even in her Potions lessons she had blanked him, she was not paying attention any time he gave a demonstration – on how to make a certain potion. She had probably already studied the potion anyway. Sat in his class yet again, it was the second time today, talk about sheer torture! Hermione was sat twirling her hair between her fingers, she was lost in some sort of day dream as she stared out of the window; at a tall tree that was an evergreen. Hermione watched as the leaves flipped and danced in the strong wind, the sun light shining on the leaves showing the pure greenness of them. The greenness contrasted heavily with the pure white snow lying on the ground; the snow was slowly degrading away. As Severus stood on the bitterly cold stone flooring he sighed, his eyes had set to where Hermione was sat. _'Infuriating woman cannot even be bothered to pay attention in my lessons now!'_

All of the students in the class were watching him move across the potions room; to where Hermione was sat; she obliviously still in her own daydream so not noticed him approaching her.

"Miss. Granger, while you are memorized by the view of a Fern tree outside there's students in here willing to listen and learn. You will be making up the time after the lesson in detention!" Severus snapped at Hermione.

'_You bastard, you bloody know I can do this potion!'_ Hermione thought to herself. She did not even look up at his cold glare, his eyes were a shade darker than usual; they always looked this way when he was angry. She had not spoken to him for that long she did not think she could even glance up at his pale complexion.

"I know this potion sir," Hermione boasted in a quiet voice, this earned a small smirk from Severus' lips he expected nothing less of Miss. Granger; in fact, he knew how far ahead she really was with Potions he had been teaching her N.E.W.T level privately! Severus had now walked back to stand behind his desk. His long fingered hands were placed on the back of his teaching chair.

"Well, the detention still stands Miss. Granger – and perhaps you might as well teach the class the rest of the potion?" Severus suggested with a smug look on his face. All the blood began to drain from Hermione's face, she was rather shocked. She could not understand why he was humiliating her in such a way; was it for revenge? She really had not expected him to say something like this.

'_Why is he being like this with me?' _Hermione thought in her mind. Hermione bravely stood to her feet glaring into Severus' cold, dark near black orbs; the gaze they were both holding was intense. She was grateful for the distance between them; she would be half tempted to punch him if he was stood close to her. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife: the students had the expression of shock on their faces, Snape as usual showed no emotion – and Hermione was clinching her fists so hard that her knuckles had gone white. Draco could not help himself but sit in far corner of the room and do nothing but snigger to himself.

"Sir, I think it is better if you teach the class... I erm... you are paid to do that. And I am not qualified to do your job..."Hermione eventually spluttered rather nervously to his earlier sarcastic suggestion. She gracefully sat back at her desk.

"Once again you are right Miss. Granger. You really are a know-it-all" Severus laughed lightly to himself as he stood there watching Hermione humiliating herself. Hermione blushed the colour of a ripe tomato, her eyes darted all around the classroom as she saw many people laughing at her; Hermione began to panic, her heart rate increased. Her chest began to raise and fall at an extraordinary rate. Severus met her eyes once again; it was more a look of sorrow from his eyes.

"What is this? A lovers' tiff? " Ron Whispered to Harry in a joking tone.

"Shut up Ron," Harry whispered, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"What is this Mud-blood think she knows best?"A sharp voice came from the corner of the room. Severus looked up not sure who it was. "Class dismissed all get out!" Severus yelled then added: "You stay put Miss. Granger," Severus leaned in close to her ear and purred the words. Hermione was trying to control her breathing, the rest of the class filed out not wanting to be under the wrath of an angry Professor Snape. Quite frankly no one wanted to be near a Snape, he was unpredictable when he was angry. Eventually when everyone had left Severus' expression softened, he ran a hand through his jet black hair brushing it back from his face. He pointed his wand to the door and muttered some kind-of spell that Hermione did not recognise. Hermione began to question why he had told her to stay behind, maybe her detention started now? Or simply because he wanted to shout at her some more. Severus tucked the wooden wand away in his belt, his hands then skimmed the top of the table before his eyes once again met hers.

"Look... erm..." Severus stuttered slowly, breaking the eye contact. It was clear he was as nervous as her right now.

"Yes sir?" Hermione questioned as a response to his hesitation. There was a long pause before he began to speak again.

"Look, Hermione. I was... I was out of line. I know how you feel and what you are going through... I have been there myself. But any way, the last thing you need is me, your teacher being an idiot – as Dilys said." Severus rolled his eyes as he said her name, of course the woman had been right when she had lectured him about apologising to Hermione; he had just taken sometime to realise it. He then spoke again: "I had no one there for me Hermione... I would not like you to experience the same as I did. If you need someone to talk to I am here..."Severus looked away from Hermione's eyes, this was his way of apologising. He could not bring himself to say the words simply because he had never said them before; but he felt remorse – and he allowed Hermione to see that from his eyes. He had let down his shields just so she could see that.

Hermione was rather taken back by everything Severus had just said to her. Was this really the bastard teacher that not moments ago was making her feel humiliated? She stared into his eyes and began to see the remorse and sorrow in his eyes; she nodded her head very slowly. She was near in tears.

"Thank ... Thank-you sir. It is good to know I am not alone," Hermione whispered showing her vulnerability side. On impulse Severus leaned closer to Hermione and gently pecked her cheek, he lingered on her cheek for a few moments before pulling his head away. Hermione was taken back for a moment but a smile appeared over her lips, she did not even question why he did that. She read it as a sign of him saying: 'Trust me Hermione'. A blush spread over her cheeks as if it were paint being dotted onto a piece of paper; her cheeks turned a scarlet red colour.

"Now go Hermione. I think we should resume those defence lessons eh?" Severus smiled lightly, not waiting for an answer he turned on his heels and slunk away into his private quarters. He did not know exactly why he had kissed her cheek, but he hoped she understood why he had. Severus was sat at his wooden desk, he should have been focusing on marking the homework essays the fourth year had wrote. Severus was too focused on his action earlier; it was a bold move from him. He began to question how he actually felt about Miss. Hermione Granger. He could not remember when he last had apologised to someone... he had been a while. And, well, Severus' way of apologising was never to say the words sorry; he found that too difficult to say. He placed his long gaunt fingers across his thin lips, he still felt the warmth of Hermione's cheek on them; her skin had felt so soft against his rugged lips. A large grin spread across his face knowing how she blushed, she was so damn beautiful when she did so. He began to completely lose himself in his own thoughts, he moved himself away from his desk and to relax in front of the fire. He curled up on his small blue sofa; he closed his eyes focusing on his thoughts.

As he began to nod of feeling happy, Dilys' voice appeared rudely waking him up.

"Jesus woman stop your muttering! I was trying to bloody sleep!" Severus snapped as his eyes flicked open – and giving Dilys' portrait an evil glare. Dilys happily laughed as a response to his rudeness towards; if anyone knew Severus they would know this was him most of the time.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on finally coming to terms with your actions – and apologising to Hermione. The girl was just as shocked as you were... at least you and her may stay friends and not at war any longer. Your words came from the heart and it was easy to tell," Dilys spoke with a large grin. He knew the reason why it took so damn long to apologise to her was simply because he needed an excuse to get away from her, to simply get the image of the night in the Inn. Where Hermione had that awful nightmare, and he had rushed into see if she were okay. Seeing her half naked well, in her underwear and clutching onto his robe ... Perhaps he should of never took her there that night, but he had felt sorry for the girl. _'She really is not a girl anymore, a young adult' _Severus thought to himself.

"You act more of a Gryffindor nowadays then a Slytherin; you give your emotions away to easily," Severus smugly said then added: "You were right though Dilys, she needs someone who understands – unluckily for me; I am that person. You are an interfering nuisance. D'you know that?"

XXX

Hermione decided to go for a walk around the school grounds, she loved being out in the open air – she had not been out in the open air in a long time. She brushed her hair behind her ears to control some of its frizz. All she could currently think about was Severus kissing her cheek; it really was not like him in any way. She was approaching the Black Lake, she thought the Beech tree would be a good place to sit and just think. It was quite cold out near the lake, as the breeze was a lot stronger – and there was thick layers of snow settled still on the ground; the sun had obviously not reached this area of the castle's grounds yet. Walking over cautiously to the Beech tree, Hermione shifted some on the snow that lay on the bottom branch of the tree. She then sat herself on the branch and breathed out a sigh. Her head was just racing frantically with of thoughts Severus. She gazed around out to the lake completely lost in her thoughts. Was that Snape's way of apologising to her? Was it his way of saying: _'I am sorry Hermione,' _without having to say the words out loud?

'_Me... all the same. All predictable.'_ She snidely thought and laughed out loud. Could she finally consider herself to be Severus' friend? They had bonded since the start of the new year at Hogwarts, now it was approaching the end of the first term; it was early January! The fifth of January to be exact.


	11. Chapter 11 (Preview)

_Here is the full__** complete**__ chapter! Sorry guys, been a bit hectic lately. With college stating updates will be last frequent – probably once a week or even once every two weeks. Hope you guys like this chapter; keep reviewing and let me know what you think! (Please :P) This is probably my favourite chapter so far, many cute things happen :3_

Chapter eleven – **Just Like You?**

It was drawing to that time of the year, which Severus hated. Many people got excited and celebrated this day – well most people do, but not Severus. January the ninth was an annual date he despised; it was his birthday. His previous birthdays had always been something he dreaded when he was growing up, too many bad memories from them. No one seemed to bother or care, so why should he? In the last decade he had not been even wished happy birthday once, Lily had always remembered to write him a card out, Madam Pomfrey knew his birthday date but did not think Severus want her to make a big deal out of it; so she did not. Severus just dreaded the day.

'_What was so great about getting a year older? No one should celebrate that!_' Severus thought to himself as he sat himself up in bed.

"I am thirty six this today – and what have I got to show for it?" Severus mumbled to himself as he dragged his limbs to hit contact with the flagged stone flooring. It was the usual time he woke up, five am. His bare feet came into contact with the harsh coldness of the stone flooring, his mouth twisted into an unpleasant scowl as a result of this. His hands fled into his long, black, limp hair. His fingers began combing their way through the knotted mess, and brushing it away from his face. He had tossed and turned that night, having a horrible nightmare – it had been a meeting with the Dark Lord. He got to his feet finally, he tried to cut off thinking about his nightmare; he decided that he needed caffeine in his system to ensure he was fully awake. Walking over to the kitchenette his index finger flicked a button for the kettle to switch on, it soon brewed. With a flick of his wand the boiling water was poured into his mug; which is where the black coffee powder was sat. He gave the black steaming liquid a quick stir with a teaspoon before, taking a few sips from the cup. He soon had drunk the coffee and it was all gone, leaving an empty cup. It was around half an hour since Severus had woke up, he then approached his wardrobe it was a Cherry wood colour; it matched most of the furniture within his private quarters. He pulled out his usual attire: black buttoned up frock coat, a white shirt, black trousers, combat boots and black flowing robes. Placing his clothes neatly over his bed, he then reached back in the wardrobe pulling out grey jogging suit. He quickly dressed himself in it and headed out in to the cold.

Severus was planning to jog his usual path around the castle; the snow was not too heavy so he set on a steady paced speed. He had jogged a steady pace half way round his usual route by now; he was approaching the school gates – the entrance to Hogwarts castle. He felt as if he was being watched from a distance, he scanned his eyes around his surroundings and saw nothing – at first glance though – when he began to look deeper he saw a few small-ish footprints in-printed into the snow's surface. Moving closer to where the footprints lie, he was taking a closer look at them. His lips twinged into a slight half smile, half smirk.

"Breaking school rules again Miss. Granger, this is becoming a habit of yours," Severus' face was elite with humour, he saw Hermione pull Harry's invisibility cloak and fold it away neatly into her robe pocket. Hermione had to suppress a giggle; she was nervously biting her lip. She had not expected anyone to be awake for another yet, she had trekked down to Hogsmeade to buy a few things; she clutched the bag tightly in her left hand.

"I err... erm went to err... I went-"Hermione began to stutter but was interrupted by Snape lifting his hand to signal her to stop talking.

"Miss. Granger as much as it is against school rules to be out of the grounds, it is none of my business where you have been. Plus I am not bothered. As long as you are fine then that is all I am concerned about; are you fine?" Severus asked his face was as if it was constructed by stone; he was giving nothing away. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, she had thought she would of been frog marched to Professor Dumbledore it had been any other teacher that had found her.

"Me? Oh, yes, yes I am fine sir. Just rather tired, I have had trouble sleeping lately... but apart from that I am well," She answered a little nervously, looking down to the ground.

"Oh, well I have a potion that can help with that. Dreamless sleep, sure you have heard of that? Any way it will give you a decent night's sleep," Severus mentioned in a dry tone.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it – and how are you?" She asked.

"Well, as great a man can feel stood talking to a know-it-all student, at five am," Severus sarcastically replied in his usual bitter tone.

"Well, that is good to hear," Hermione laughed lightly then added: "So, do you not feel any different sir?"

Severus looked completely confused at Hermione, had she been referring to when he had kissed her on the cheek. '_Oh God... please let that lie, it was just an impulse'_ Severus thought to himself; he was feeling his cheeks blushing. Since when did Severus Snape blush? He was glad it was still slightly dark so hopefully she would not see. "Erm... Sorry Granger but what exactly are you referring to here? I have no idea what you are sputtering on about?" He grunted. Hermione laughed slightly then spoke:

"Well, you being a year older," She shot him a large splitting grin. Severus' scowled turned into a small smile; it had been a long, long, time since anyone had acknowledged his birthday. The fact that Miss. Granger knew was even stranger; why was Granger caring so much? How did she even know it was his birthday? '_Insurable know-it-all, Hermione Jean beautiful Granger... wait? Beautiful' _Severus thought to himself. He used Occlumency to hide his current thoughts and smiled lightly.

"Well, as you know I am a happy soul and love joyous occasions. I feel happy that I am a year older," He said dryly then added: "Thank you though," Severus had been rather taken back at Hermione knowing it was his birthday, he had a small smile on his face. Knowing that someone had made the effort to wish him happy birthday filled him with glee – inside.

"Do not be so surprised sir. It is a matter of public record when your birthday is. Anyone could know it if they chose to look for it," Hermione said matter-of-faculty. Severus laughed lightly as his response.

"Yet again, showing you are a know-it-all," He teased lightly.

"Of course sir, I think it is becoming a habit of mine. So, what are your plans for celebrating your birthday sir?"

"Well Hermione, knowing my luck. I am going to have a party with the Dark Lord and his companions... might even have a tea party," Severus said sarcastically.

"What? He will... he will summon you on your birthday?" Hermione said in shock.

"Hmmm," Severus said. Hermione's heart leaped from her chest, she felt sympathetic for the man stood in front of her (she was not about to tell him that though). Her large brown eyes, met his cold distanced glare. _'The poor man, he risks his life everyday can he not just have an ounce of happiness?'_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione cautiously took a step closer to Severus; she was overcome by emotion and close to tears. The man stood before her was nothing but: courageous, clever, loyal and caring. Yet, all his life he has suffered. It is just not fair. A small tear treacled onto Hermione's delicate face, she reached her arms forward to wrap them around Severus. The man stood rigidly up-right, he was not used to any human contact, he was rather much in shock. Hermione pulled him closer to her chest and now fully wrapped her arms around his waist, her head lay against his stomach; all the muscles in his body were tense. He then began to feel as if everything around him was calming, his thoughts in his mind had stopped racing – the whole world seem to just stop. In that very moment Severus forgot about everything and relaxed his body. His arms snaked around Hermione's waist; he was now hugging her back. After what seemed like a life time – which in theory was only two minutes – Severus himself away from Hermione's warm grasp. Hermione did not look up; she kept her eyes transfixed on the ground. She was trying to collect her thoughts had she really just shared a hug with Severus Snape? He does not even look like the hugging type. When she hugged Harry or Ron it felt normal, they were her friends, but so was Severus – she considered him to be any way – so why did it not feel normal? It had felt... magical.

Severus was the first to break the silence: "Right, erm Granger we had better get you back to Gryffindor Tower. Allow me escort you back Gryffindor Tower?" Snape drawled in his usual blunt tone. His hand pointed in the direction of the castle – and they began to head in that direction. They walked in back in a comfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Not one for small talk are you?" Hermione whispered her observations, of course she was right. Severus hated small talk; he viewed as a waste of breath.

"No, I am certainly am not. I am shocked that it has taken you five years to work that Granger," He snapped, but there was a hint of humour in his tone. They now reached the base of Gryffindor Tower.

"I will see you at breakfast?" Hermione asked giving him a small smile.

"Well..." Severus thought about making a sarcastic comment but stopped himself; he could see how happy Hermione currently was. He just gave her his little-crooked half smiled and nodded. "Of course I will see you," He smiled then quickly turned on his heal rushing to the safety of his cold dungeon.

XXX

Hermione was sat at the breakfast table waffling down a plate full of: an egg, two pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and a sausage. She was still exhausted from getting up at four am to visit Hogsmeade , she had went to buy Severus a birthday present; she planned to give it to him later that night.

"So, it is Dumbledore's Armey starts tonight," Muttered Harry's voice in sheer excitement.

"Yeah I know mate, I am a little nervous... what if I am the worse out of the lot? I am nowhere near as good as you or Hermione..." Ron spoke with a nervous tone, he was red in the face; a tomato shade near his hair colour. Hermione meanwhile was total zoned out of what Ron and Harry were speaking about, she had transfixed her gaze on Snape – not that he had noticed yet – Severus was too busy resting his head in his hands. Umbridge was muttering on in his ear about her latest thoughts on the Muggles' society. Hermione began to chuckle lightly as she saw Severus: look up, roll his eyes at Umbridge and then his gaze finally locked with Hermione's. A faint smile traced his lips, his eyes were not hid behind power of Occlumency, and they were lit up.

"Why you lookin' at greasy git 'Mione? You know we are meeting in The Room of Requirement, you know... for you-know," Ron asked tearing Hermione's attention to him, her mind was going at a thousand miles.

"You can be so horrible at times Ronald Weasley! It may have slipped your attention but, Professor Snape is a human-being. You know, just like me or yourself! You can be such... such a nasty pig!" Hermione snapped at Ron, her face was a scarlet colour with rage.

"Won, Won," Shrieked a high pitched girly noise; one Hermione was familiar too well with; she hated sharing a dorm with Lavender Brown. She was everything that Hermione was not, now that she was in total rage mode she could not put up with Lavender and her 'Won, Won' being all over one another. Getting to her feet she decided to stomp out of the Great Hall in a foul mood. Harry had followed Hermione out into the corridor, they had a study period first so were heading to the common room.

"Why is he such a pig?" Hermione blurted out seeing Harry out the corner of her eye. Harry sighed as a response.

"Hey, come on 'Mione, Snape is not anyone's favourite person is he? Ron did not really..." Harry stopped himself from continuing knowing how awful Hermione's temper can be. He then added: "Sorry 'Mione. You know I wanted to speak to you about something..." Harry mentioned feeling a little nervous, himself and Hermione were now sat right beside the roaring fire in squishy brown leather chairs; in Gryffindor Tower.

"What is it Harry, you seem nervous," Hermione had observed the obvious.

"I... erm, the erm. The thing is I cannot talk to Ron about this, I do usual but it would be weird... Hermione, I think I like Ginny..." Harry finally confessed – he looked embarrassed and felt totally uncomfortable.

"I knew it, you can hardly keep your eyes from her lately..." Hermione smiled with utter delight, she felt happy for Harry right now. Harry turned crimson in the face; he had a broad smile on his face. They began to discuss further into Harry's feelings towards Ginny.

XXX

Night had fallen over Hogwarts castle, the shadows had illumed with the eerie silver moonlight beating down. Hogwarts was a stunning sight at night: the angular triangle shapes of the castle seemed soft and less pointed, the glass windows allowing the odd spot of light to break-out onto a spot of grass. Breaking over the dark shadows was dark hooded figure, it was approaching the gates to Hogwarts; the hooded figure was limping and clutching hold of his arm. The pace he walked at was slow; like he was dragging his feet along the ground. The only sound that could be heard was feet being dragged against the gravel. The figure collapsed on the floor keeling over in pain, his arms clutching hold of his stomach. The Cruciatus Curse had taken its full affects on its victim. The cloaked figure shook in pain – holding tighter onto himself. His limp black hair stuck to his face, simply because he was sweating ferociously. He tried uttering a few magic spells to ease the pain, but, nothing was working. He decided to try casting a Patronus Charm to deliver a message to Madam Pomfrey. He quietly muttered:

"_Expecto Patronum_," He quiet husky voice murmured, a strange animal image was cast in front of his eyes, one he had not seen before, His Patronus had formally been a doe (exactly like Lily's). Now it was German shepherd, known for its: loyalty, protectiveness and its intelligence – everything that Severus' character traits are. Severus was not sure what to think but muttered a message that the Patronus would deliver to Poppy Pomfrey.

Meanwhile, at the hospital wing only Hermione was up there. Madam Pomfrey had gone to St. Mungo's for a call out; as they were under staffed. Hermione saw the image of the German shepherd appear before her it spoke:

"Cruciatus Curse has had an awful affect on me Poppy, I am outside ... Hogwarts' grounds," Muttered Severus's voice quietly. Hermione quickly sprang to her feet, running down the steps to get outside to be beside Severus. Running down all the corridors of the castle – she finally reached the outside of the grounds seeing Severus on the floor. She ran towards him kneeling in front of his head, she pulled his head onto her lap. She gently raised her hand to brush off the hair sprawled over his face, his eyes were shut, and his lips clamped tight turning white.

"Severus..." Hermione blurted out in shock, she herself was panicking, not certain on what to do. She paused for a moment just letting her hand run through his hair; in aid to sooth him somehow. She finally had calmed down enough to whisper a few cooling charms to allow the pain to ease a little. Severus had kept his eyes closed; he did not want to show Hermione the pain he was currently feeling.

"Sir, please could you open your eyes for me?" Hermione asked very gently, her hand still stroking through his hair. His eyes flicked open, they were closed to tearing. Hermione looked back at his gaze nearly in tears also. She sighed lightly and decided to put her arms around his neck, to sort-of hug him.

"It will be okay," She soothed then added: "Sir, I need to get you up to the hospital wing," Severus nodded as his response. She pulled out a silvery cloth from her robe's pocket; it was nothing other then Harry's invisibility cloak. She slipped it around Severus and herself and went up to the hospital wing with him.

XXX

_Hope you all like this chapter, certainly jammed packed with lots of stuff happening. Please review =)_


End file.
